Sonic Heroes 2: The Fate Of Mobius
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: When Dr Eggman threatens to demolish Planet Mobius during Sonic the Hedgehog's 25th birthday party, almost all of his friends try to stop him. Join the blue blur and the other mobians as they try to chase Eggman throughout 14 zones, 7 included in the original Sonic Heroes. All 8 teams face obstacles along the way, and even encounter one another. MUST-READ.
1. The Start Of The Heroes' Turf

Chapter 1: The Start Of The Heroes' Turf

[Mobius, 20th June 2016, 12:00]

It was sunny in Planet Mobius, trees were swaying, and the enviroment was as clean as the eye can see. Not a single problem could interrupt this calm setting, or can it? Our heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and his 2 friends: Miles Tails Prower and Knuckles the Echidna were hanging out in one of the shady spots of Station Square's parks, knowing whatever hurdle they will have to face, they're succeed with an automatic attitude.

"Man...". Sonic layed on the warm, lush grass thinking about Eggman's schemes. "What a lovely day to go out into the park. I feel totally relaxed".

"And nothing more than hot Chili Dogs? Right?". Tails responded.

"Yep. By the way, is that handheld operator finished yet? I want to try it".

"Uhh...sure, but I got a few small upgrades for it, though. Here, you can beta test it".

"Cool. I'm on it". The blue hedgehog was given Tails' handheld operator and had to turn it on. There, he saw a warning message on the screen, with Eggman's logo planted right in the middle, thus triggering the heroes to stay alert.

"Breaking news". Sonic said. "Uh, oh. Must be one of his new evil genius schemes-ish".

"What?!". Knuckles responded. "Already? But I just layed him down last week".

"Mwahahahaha". A sinister Dr Eggman was calling on the other end. "Sonic the Hedgehog, do you think you can stop me this time, with my Badnik Boss 5000? I think not. You have exactly 3 days to respond to me before I go and destroy everything that makes your birthday matters. Mwahahahaha".

"What? On my birthday too?".

"Oh snap". Knuckles exclaimed. "Looks like we have ourselves another round of fist action".

"But...I like my birthdays". Sonic said.

"Don't worry, Sonic". Tails replied. "We'll catch him before that happens. Only thing is the problem is that the Tornado 2 is recovering its energy".

"Welp. No time for exposition now, pal. We gotta go fast and beat that EggBreath".

"I'm coming too". Knuckles tagged along. "Just to be on the safe side of things".

"Alright. Let's do this!".

And so, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles rushed out of the park and towards Eggman's direction.

* * *

Inside the G.U.N unit...

"This is excruciating!". Shadow sighed with boredom as he paced back and fourth in an office room controlled by G.U.N, with Rouge by her side.

"I know". The bat responded. "They didn't even give us any free coupons. What a pathetic load of officers".

"This can't be...". The edgy one sighed. "I thought this would all blow over by now. Seems like one of the troops didn't get the memo. I'll have to start from the beginning".

"A very good place to start, my friend".

"I don't befriend anyone unless they give me answers. You, on the other hand fall into a good side".

"Well...there goes the last few times I had to tell you that".

"Ugh...nevermind!". Shadow was still pacing. "Seems like that Eggman brought out G.U.N like Atlus was brought out by us".

"Again with the merge! We've already covered this in the city. Don't get so worked up over it. It'll be fine".

"Yeah, but not so fine when we have to work for a betreyal like that Baldy McNoseHair".

That seemed to make Rouge chuckled a bit before getting back to the serious coversation.

"What's so funny?!".

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how you could fit perfectly into a dress".

"Oh...so that is how you see me? What was that for?".

"It was just an understatement, Shadow. Don't take it too harshly on me. I'm your co-worker".

"Hmph! I believe you on that statement". The edgy hedgehog concluded as Mighty the Armadillo came in, wondering if he was called into the right room.

"Hey, boss. How is my interview going to work ou...woah...hey Shadow. Didn't notice you here".

"Mighty...? You work for G.U.N?". Shadow asked.

"What?! No. I thought this was a job centre. Y'know, keeping people in check, making sure that no riot is neccessary in Station Square. My boss is probably gonna sue me for showing up at the wrong building".

"Oh...well...I'm sorry to hear that". Rouge replied.

"You're here too, Rouge?".

"Of course I am. I'm Shadow's closest friend. He only accepts friends which gives him answers about his past. Luckily, you're from the past and you seem to be forgotten over the years".

"Well, yeah. That's true".

"Hmph!". Shadow said, not thinking about how G.U.N was brought out by Eggman. "That lousy cheap Eggster has flooded my mind with insults that could prepare me for the worst. I'm going after him".

"But...Shadow". Rouge responded.

"You can come too, Rouge".

"And me?".

The black hedgehog sighed.

"I guess so. What is your power?".

"Uhm...I have super strength".

"Good. Let's go".

"Coming".

Shadow, Rouge and Mighty exited the G.U.N and towards Eggman's base, Shadow infuriated with the doctor for the actions he had taken.

* * *

Amy was listening to some pop music while walking down a busy Station Square street. She had previously been battling against one of Eggman's drones to keep up to date with the busy tasks. Suddenly, she heard a call from Cream, and it seemed to be urgent as the rabbit was travelling as fast as she could to the chao garden.

"Amy!". Cream cried. "This is terrible!".

"Why? What happened!". The pink hedgehog asked cautiously.

"Chocola is missing again. I can't find him anywhere!".

"Hold on. I'm coming to...".

"The chao garden".

"Right. I'll be there as fast as possible".

And so, Amy put her phone away and rushed to the chao garden to meet Cream. Who could have taken Chocola? Where could he be? Why did he get taken away? Those were the questions spiralling around the girls' heads in panicky preportions. The pink hedgehog soon made it to the chao garden and Cream showed her the whole playground for Chocola, but no sign of him anywhere.

"See? He's not here. I bet that meanie took him away".

"Eggman? Seriously? Him again? But we battled him last week. He really must be out to destroy Sonic's 25th birthday party".

"Girls". Sticks came running into the chao garden. "What's going on? I saw you running towards here".

"Chocola is missing. We can't find him anywhere. Dr Eggman sure knows how to mess with people's minds".

"Don't worry, Cream. We'll find him, kay?".

"Ok".

"Any news on the capture?". The badger asked, destined to know what the evil genius was up to next.

"Uhm...not that I know of. But it seems I have found a picture of one of his captured victims".

Amy then proceed to show the picture to Sticks, whom then recognized it in an instance.

"Wait...what?!". The badger exclaimed. "He's got Buster too?".

"Yep".

"Why I get my hands on him...". The badger had already pulled out her boomerang, due to her short-tempered behaviour. Amy then stopped her.

"Well...if he has both Chocola and Buster, I must be feeling sorry for both of you".

"Yeah, that's why we wanna go to him". Both mobians replied.

"Ugh...Let's go. I'll lead".

"Ok". Cream comprehended.

"Kay". Sticks comprehended.

And so, the three mobians girls set off to find Eggman, as well as Chocola and Buster.

* * *

In the Chaotix Agency...

"This work is making me tiresome". Vector yawned, with a pile of paperwork on his desk. "How does something make it through 20 piles a day?".

"Uh..hard-working businessmen". Espio guessed.

"I guess so. I'm so used to half the number on here. Not twice as many. Charmy, what do you have a further news?".

"Not good, boss". The bee responded. "The whole mass is being estimated, but the worse snippet of news has to come from Eggman".

"What?!". The crocodile snapped (Literally). "Last week. He was all over us like a can of spaghetti. He's put his foot down on an angrier piece of territory this time".

"So...what does he have to come down to?". Espio asked politely.

"Chase him down and make me feel sorry for coming back to hurt us again".

"Don't you think that's a bit over-the-top, Vector?".

"Hey, at least I'm not like that one lunatic badger we all know and love, right?".

"Ugh. I'm with you". Espio concluded.

"Same here". Charmy tagged along.

"The paperwork will have to wait, boys. We're on our way to foil his plans".

* * *

Meanwhile...

Marine, Big and a certain robot shenanigan named Omochao were hanging out in the park. Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from the raccoon's wrist communicator.

"Screwth! A new caller, mate!". Marine got excited and pushed the call on. "Hello. Marine speaking".

"Mwahahahaha, do you think you can stop me this time, fools? I, Dr. Ivo Eggman...oh wait, that didn't come out right. I, Dr Eggman has created the ultimate weapon that isn't the Eclipse Cannon: The Badnik Boss 5000, designed to shapeshift into any powerful badnik known to mobiankind. I am just ready to unleash this. Come stop me now, fools...".

Marine got bored and hung up, standing up after and signalling Big and Omochao.

"Meh...I'm going over there to see what the fuss is all about. He might have taken Froggy there too".

"Froggy?". Big respponded. "He's taken Froggy?".

"Uh, huh".

"I'm coming too".

"And me". Omochao gave in. "I like adventures".

"Cool, mate. C'mon".

And so...the three despised characters set off as a team to find Eggman, and to reclaim Froggy.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"System lock on. Shutting down aggressiveness". E123-Omega announced.

"Hmph!". Metal Sonic scoffed. "I don't see the point in that".

"Why not?".

"It just sounds silly. Don't make me turn Neo again".

"That sounds like your worthless consumer model".

"Omega". E102-Gamma announced. "Don't get aggressive".

"System turning good. You see and hear that. It's my ego being nice to you".

"I'm sure".

"I'm still not convinced of that blue hedgehog clone. I am the real Sonic".

"Doubt it".

"Hey!...Ugh...What is he up to? I better go check it out".

Omega and Gamma watched as Metal Sonic walked towards Eggman's base.

"We should go too". Gamma said.

"Affirmative". Omega comprehended.

And so, Metal Sonic, Omega and Gamma walked towards the base of Dr Eggman, knowingly that it was afar from their current location, like the other mobians tracking for him.

* * *

"I win again!". Jet boasted as he rushed to the G.U.N unit as Wave and Storm tagged behind him, but a bit slower.

"Jet". Wave said. "This isn't a race. We're here because we need clues on where the ancient artifacts are hidden".

"Yeah". Storm comprehended. "If we don't find them, we'll never be able to expand our race".

"Precisely my point, Storm". The female rogue replied. "Jet, how about if I take the lead".

"Nah. You said I can always be the leader".

"Ugh...fine. You always are the leader!".

As the Babylon Rogues were searching the outside of the G.U.N unit for clues on the ancient history of the band of treasure-seeking theives they are known for today, they saw Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in the distance, heading off to hunt for Eggman, with Jet quickly knowing if they know where the artifacts are, just in case.

"Hey! I bet they know where the artifacts are". The hawk said as he saw the three rushing past them.

"Doubt it, Jet". Wave responded. "They are on a different mission. I'll go check the inside of the base, and if they aren't there, we'll follow them".

"Ok".

And so, Wave entered the building, hoping to find the clues that she was seeking. After about a few minutes of searching, she had found no luck as she had searched high and low for the artifacts, therefore exiting the building and gave Jet the lead in finding clues from Team Sonic.

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat were hanging out in the chao garden with Tikal the Echidna. They were generally relaxing after a hard battle with Eggman, not knowing that the doc has struck again.

"Isn't it so relaxing out here?". Silver asked Tikal.

"Yes, and so freshing too, after what happened last week".

"I hate to have to bring that up again". Blaze answered. "You seem tired after all of the running".

"Yes, but all of that was from...y'know. I hate it when I repeat something again and again".

"I know, I know".

Suddenly, Silver heard his wrist communicator calling, what seemed to be on the other end was Eggman.

"Eggman's calling". Silver alerted the other two mobians, whom seemed shocked.

"What?". Tikal questioned.

"Really?". Blaze asked.

"Yeah...just listen".

"Mwhahahaha. In just 3 days time, I will be unstoppable with my newest creation: The Badnik Boss 5000. I will be severely destroying Sonic's 25th birthday, and no one will stop me. Mwhahahahaha!".

"This is terrible...I...I need to stop him. Sonic needs to be praised on his birthday, not be ruined".

"I'm coming too". Blaze opted. "Seems like you need to have a team by your side since last week, and that's on a temporary manner".

"Tikal?". Silver asked.

"I suppose I can come too". The orange echidna sighed. "Sonic is a friend of mine and I can't let him suffer like this if Eggman succeeds".

And thus, Tikal opted to come along for the ride, even though she doesn't generally fight, but she's doing it for Sonic, and that is what matters. The three soon exited the chao garden and rushed to Eggman's base.

* * *

So to refresh your memory, there are 8 teams, 3 mobians in each team, and 24 participants in total to wreck Eggman, not knowing that Eggman will have company in the form of his old henchmen and new henchmen, so to remind you...

 **Team Sonic:**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Tails Miles Prower

 **Team Dark:**

Shadow the Hedgehog

Mighty the Armadillo

Rouge the Bat

 **Team Rose:**

Amy Rose

Sticks the Badger

Cream the Rabbit

 **Team Chaotix:**

Espio the Chameleon

Vector the Crocodile

Charmy Bee

 **Team Despicable:**

Marine the Raccoon

Big the Cat

Omochao

 **Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh:**

Metal Sonic

E123-Omega

E102-Gamma

 **Team Babylon Rogues:**

Jet the Hawk

Storm the Albatross

Wave the Swallow

 **Team Future:**

Blaze the Cat

Silver the Hedgehog

Tikal the Echidna

* * *

That's all the teams, and that's the end of this long chapter. Our heroes' journeys begins with a trip to Seasise Hill. How will they fare? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. Seaside Hill

Chapter 2: Seaside Hill

Our heroes began their journey in a familiar-like setting, one they knew was a recurring place to start. All 8 teams were there, and some even managed to bump into each other on the way through the islands. Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Marine, Vector, Metal Sonic, Jet and Silver were leading their teammates across this area, through the lack of turmoil and inconsistency. Team Sonic were looking over the horizon at Seaside Hill and knew what was coming for them.

"Alright". Sonic said. "I remember this place. This is Seasie Hill, right?".

"Yep". Knuckles answered.

"Right". Tails replied.

"Got it. Let's go guys. We've a goal we're...".

"NO!". Both mobians begged, prompting Sonic to remember that one video.

"Alright, guys. C'mon, we need to stop Eggbreath".

As the 3 main mobians had exited the starting area and into Seaside Hill, Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh (Yeah, thanks Dave Polsky) entered the area and scanned for Team Sonic.

"Where is that petty fool?". Metal Sonic scanned for the blue hegdehog, knowing that Omega and Gamma wasn't taking the leader's action too lightly.

"What about Dr Eggman?". Omega suggested. "He's more important to be annihilated".

"But Eggman is my maker. I can't just betray him".

"You have a choice". Gamma branched his path. "Dr Eggman, or Sonic. I'm choosing Eggman".

"You insignifanct teammates". Metal Sonic sighed. "Damn you, you've made me rethink my ways. Eggman is my creator, you are loyal. Why is this so impossible to track? Or is it just my emotions kicking in my sockets, my sockets that were built to keep me intact".

"So...". Omega said.

"I'm choosing my loyal friends over some dumb hedgehog. I'll get the chance to destroy him after the adventure".

And so, the team continued to Seaside Hill, where's there adventure has just begun.

* * *

In the Death Egg...

Dr Eggman was seated in his recliner, destined to rid of Sonic and his friend forever, trying to annihilate the blue blur since 1991, and still failing up to this point. He, too had henchmen, and they were helpful for him for world domination over Planet Mobius. His smallest robot helper, Bokkun had alot on his hands as well as two early robots who go by the names of Scratch and Grounder. Elsewhere inside the Death Egg, Decoe and Bocoe, Eggman's other henchmen were fixing up the instillation for the base, as well as Orbot and Cubot. Just a few minutes later, the 4 robots came back up to the main quarters where Eggman and Bokkun were situated.

"Sir". Bocoe said, alerting the mustached villain. "The installiation aboard the Death Egg is complete. Warm air will be transported to the main quarters of the Death Egg. You can thank me later, your majesty".

"Excellent!". Eggman responded. "There's absolutly no way I'm conquering the world with no heat. I get too chilly just thinking about the igloo".

"The system will be increased by 10 MB of heated data". Cubot added. "I'm glad I don't hold that much or else I wouldn't be able to handle Minecraft 2.0, or that would possibly be the case".

"It would apparently be the sole purpose of your domination skills too, doctor". Orbot explained.

"Excellent". Dr Eggman responded. "Where's my lunch? I'm hungry".

"Well...". The smartest assisant robot said. "Decoe and Bocoe kindly ate your lunch on the way here. They were rice balls".

"We had to". Decoe stated. "Otherwise 4Kids would change the food".

"HHRRRGGHH! Useless pieces of metal! Get me more food! And make sure it's rice balls. I had to leave".

"Right away, boss". Bocoe took, opting to get the master more food.

"Boss!". Bokkun rushed to the main quarters, grabbing the attention.

"What is it?!". Eggman asked. "Make this quick. I have a tail end at 11:59. It's the same as 12:00, but I like to be comedic".

"Why don't you take a look at the book I published online. Everyone is reading it".

"What's it called?".

"Bocoe No Decoe".

"Wha!". Decoe was shocked. "You made a book all about us?!".

"Of course I did, you're my biggest fan, Sensai!".

"Shut up!". Eggman ordered, slapping Bokkun in the face. "It's interesting, I can assure you that. I like the art style. Is it anime?".

"It sure is, boss!".

"Execellent. Now, go make a otaku manga about a kid in Washington D.C living in the white house, and make it comedic. I want to inspect it. As for myself, I have to check up on Sonic".

"He's heading this way, boss". Orbot stated. "With his 23 friends".

"Interesting...I'll have my turrets locked on specifically for him and his losers. I'm going to make a cup of coffee".

And so, Dr Eggman got out of his recliner and went into the kitchen that was conviniently placed inside of the Death Egg. Bocoe, Decoe, Orbot and Cubot talking amongst themselves and procceeded to complete more chores around the base.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Dr Eggman locking all targets on Sonic and the gang, and Metal Sonic turning down the his offer to focus on the blue blur for loyalty. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Running Through The Hills

Chapter 3: Running Through The Hills

All 8 teams successfully and currently in Seaside Hill is a marvelous feat from all fours, or rather on two feet. Team Sonic and Team Chaotix doing what they do best, while Team Babylon, Team Future and Team Rose cautiosly easing their way through the hills, the latter paying a return visit to the Sea Gate area.

"Hmmmm...". Amy said. "This place seems familiar. I just can't put my finger on it".

"Yeah". Cream added. "This place is where we've been before".

"What is this place". Sticks asked, knowing for fact that she has never travelled here.

"Heck if I know. But for one thing is for sure, that annoying robot is gone".

"Omochao?".

"Yep. This place...I think it's called Sea Gate or something. I'd check, but Cindy Robinson, Lisa Ortiz or Jeniifer Douillard would say I'm weird".

"This place is called Sea Gate, Amy". Cream answered.

"Ahhhh...ok...we need to get outta here and to Seaside Hill, fast".

"Just one question". Sticks wanted to ask. "Where's the gate?".

"Sticks". The pink hedgehog answered. "Don't ruin the irony about the gate. There is none. It's just hills and hills".

"Kay".

As Amy was done organizing her baggage, Cream and Sticks followed her through the hills onto Seaside Hill, with the 3 mobian girls falling behind because of Sonic Heroes logic.

* * *

Team Future was rushing through the hills, Silver and Blaze not caring for Eggster, while Tikal was watching her step, with the spirit girl looking down on occasions. It was possible for them to fall off at any given moment, just as long as Silver had his telekenesis, Blaze having her quick jump, and Tikal having being lifted into the air before. The three were still rushing through the enviroment to notice a large gap between them and the sea ruins, in which Silver opted to lead the team of 1 boy and 2 females onto the ledge of the near-crumbling, derelict sea ruins in which the water below them is a near-certainty. Should the team fall off, Silver would pull them back up.

* * *

Team Dark was busy watching the sky on a mountain ledge within Seaside Hill, Shadow pondering over his long-time promise. Humanity needs to check up time to time, and the black-edgy 'Ow the Edge' hedgehog wasn't keen to take in the meaning 'Time to Time', but instead having more 'Sometime' feel to it. Rouge then wanted to qustion Shadow on how G.U.N with treat him once they were done with Eggman.

"Shadow". The bat spoke. "You know when G.U.N will be treating us the same as before Eggman threatend the planet more or so often with his schemes. How will the military come up with this?".

"I can't answer that question, Rouge". Shadow answered. "Only thing if for sure that G.U.N was the cheapscapes in all of us. They were the ones with the guns, and the appropriate name for why they raided the Space Colony ARK and killed Maria. Time will never tell when I will know what they are planning next".

"Who's this Maria character everyone keeps talking about?". Mighty questioned.

"She was my friend, more so a friend, but was my close sister. Me and her were raised alongside the ARK together after I was created over 50 years ago. She was diagnosed with Neuro-Immune Defiancy Syndrome and was slowly getting weaker and weaker. She chose me as her closet attention seeker, knowing that I was looking out to Earth from afar. Gerald Robotnik created me to extend Maria's life expectancy more. They thought I could cure the illness. She would help me to protect the world when the Black Arms arrived. Some time after when G.U.N raided the place to elimate everything relating to me since I was too dangerous. She was killed alongside many others aboard. All I could hear at the time was...".

" _Bring hope to humanity_ ".

"Wow...G.U.N really was a pain-inducing unit of mass destruction".

"Correct. No one knows what they will do next. But for all I know. It isn't good for the sake of this planet. Follow, my comrades".

"Coming". Mighty responded.

And with that, Team Dark headed for the Death Egg, which the other teams were heading.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Rose, Team Dark and Team Future's perspectives on travelling through Seaside Hill. How will the other teams handle this? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Steep Journeys

Chapter 4: Steep Journeys

Team Chaotix was on a mission through Seaside Hill. But not just the same mission. They had to find 40 stamps in the local area of the hills and the ruins, without Eggman's help through walkie-talkie this time around. The Chaotix Agency depends on them, with it's only members on scavenger hunts, such as themselves.

"This is hard". Espio sighed, look high and low and even through walls. "These stamps are tiny. We'll never find them. Unless...".

"Unless you abuse the laws of collision detection". Charmy stated.

"Unless I use eagle vision to find them all".

"Uhhh...Espy. You're in the wrong franchise".

"Quiet, Charmy!". Vector orded. "We need to concentrate if we want to find the stamps and not hermit crabs this time around".

"Sorry, boss".

"I sense the stamps' presence in the wind". Espio sniffed, knowing for a fact that stamps were around their surroundings somewhere. "Follow me".

Charmy and Vector soon followed the chameleon to signify were the stamps were.

* * *

Team Despicable were on their way to the sea ruins as promised by their leader; Marine. They were sightseeing before they took on the next area, which Big was hoping to find some fish to catch for the duration of their stay on the sea ruins, though no fishing was allowed on the premises because of crumbling rubble. Omochao was busy ignoring the water and happily flying, to which Marine signalled a big drop, and a pathway on the other side to indicate that the next area was iminent.

"Awwww, mate". Marine spoke. "How we going to get over there?".

"We can't". Big wanted to fish on the ruins.

"Awwww, I was having a perfect arvo too. The area ledge is a back of bourke away from here. Omochao".

"Yes, your master".

"Can you fly us over there? I know it's afar, but please?".

"I can try". The small robot gulped as Big was to big and Marine was just an average-sized girl none to say the least.

"We need to capture Eggman and his cobbers, mate".

The robot proceeding to carry Marine and was perfectly fine, that is until Marine offered Big to grab her legs, and that was when the robot had the most trouble. It seemed as likely of Omochao to carry a Big purple cat named Big would be deemed as not possible, but the small robot managed to cling onto both Marine and Big as the three of them travelled across the big gap and towards the ledge to the other area. Seems as likely Team Despicable found little trouble in Omochao after all, as his actions in Sonic Adventure 2 earned him the rightful place.

* * *

Team Babylon were busy searching for Team Sonic, unaware that the main trio had already left Seaside Hill. Jet was the front man in this, signalling Wave and Storm to follow him to where they may be, or so the mobian hawk thought at first. None of them would possibly know thet they were running around in circles looking for Team Sonic, therfore Wave stopped Jet.

"Jet". She said. "Sonic, Tails and Knuckles aren't around here. We're running around in circles. Maybe I should take the lead".

"No! I'm confident we'll find them. They will have the artifacts that we need".

"But I'm hungry". Storm wailed, knowingly caused by all of the running. "Can we stop at a Sonic?".

"Storm. There isn't no Sonics around here. It's just casual hills and sea ruins".

"But blue hedgehogs illude me".

"That's just your eye sight fooling you. C'mon, we have to find Team Sonic. We must find them for the sake of our race".

"Good". Wave announced. "We need to follow what other babylons did and we must prevail towards our youth. We can do this".

"That's the spirit". The hawk replied. "Let us commence this journey to find the main trio".

And thus, Team Babylon proceeded to run towards...where exactly? They decided to follow the other teams sneakily and track down Team Sonic for the artifacts, unknowingly aware of the threat from Dr Eggman. All 8 teams wer almost through Seaside Hill as of late, and all of them were proud.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Chaotix, Team Despicable and Team Babylon flowing through Seaside Hill as of late, although the latter looking for Team Sonic. How will the Babylon Rogues find them? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Grand Metropolis

Chapter 5: Grand Metropolis

"Here we are". Vector proclaimed as he lead his team into the big city, Espio and Charmy alongside watching the big bustling city move on it's own. "The big city is what awaits us next. I bet there's 170 robots to take out here".

"Really?". Espio sighed. "You're really going to double 85, our previous record?".

"Of course. There's no client this time around. It'll be a piece of cake".

"I'm still awaiting for eagle vision to appear". Charmy stated before getting cut off by Espio.

"I don't think so".

"Well. Whatever it takes for us to get our money. We can do the job as we please. Let us commence through this city, boys".

"Roger".

"Woohoo!".

Team Chaotix was proceeding to the giant metropolis no bigger than New York City and Philadelphia (At least, according to the size and acres). All possible ways of entering the city has all different routes, but the Chaotix Agency chose for the middle sector, as of the first team to crawl into the giant space. That's one giant feat to accoplish since the team had collected the 40 stamps in quick succession. The 3 boys were heading through the busy city on foot (Since Sonic Heroes logic cannot possibly have playable vechicles in the sequel, right?).

* * *

Team Future were looking over on the south side of the city, staring at Eggman's battleship that was afar from their current location. Silver pondered on what they would be doing once on the battleship, with Blaze thinking about a possible scripted brawl while Tikal was thinking about how the doctor's antics would affect the enviroment and so forth.

"What a lovely sight to behold". Blaze spoke, either mobian by both her side.

"I know. Shame Eggstain is too busy racking up the damage". Silver answered.

"How would this affect nature?". Tikal said. "I would hate to think of the aftermath of what was once a green city".

"One thing is for sure. Eggman won't be getting his hands on the wildlife and the expenditure of everything".

"I hope not".

"Is there any other way we can get into the city rather than head north?". Blaze asked.

"Heck if I know. This is the only way to go. How about we head over to his airship?".

"Coming". Tikal concluded.

"Ah, who am I playing against?". Blaze pondered, soon following Silver and Tikal through the bustling city.

* * *

Team Rose was watching over from a ledge, spotting Team Future going in. Amy wondered what they were up to, with Sticks and Cream beside her.

"What are they up to now?".

"Beats me". Cream answered.

"Secret government spies on onto us". Sticks replied.

"Doubt it would be spies. They can't even hurt us considering we're heroes".

"Yeah, more of less conspiracies flying over their heads producing a magnet".

"What magnet?".

"I don't know. Something so scarce of items. Ooh, and don't forget rings too. Speaking on rings, how do all of us carry that much rings?".

"I don't even know". Amy sighed.

"You're conspiracies are less scary than Eggman's mechs". Cream spoke.

"Of course. Some are true and the 1.1111111% are false. I'm friends with the luck cliche".

"Ok, then. I'm going to act like that's the case".

"Something is definetly up with how Silver and his team were rushing through this huge metropolis". Amy stared out into the horizon, in the direction of the airship. "This makes me question if Eggman is sinisterly weighing his expectations than planned. We're not too sure of it".

"Should we follow them and see what they're putting themselves up to?". The badger asked.

"They seem suspicous enough". Cream stated.

"With how Tikal is also down there. I say we should, follow me".

And with that, all three mobian girls sped off towards the huge city, with Eggman's battleship in the far distance. However, Eggman was busy spying on Team Rose going after Team Future, with all of his allies watching the mobian girls take something out of Silver Blaze and Tikal.

"What are they doing now?". Eggman asked. "They seem like trouble, especially one of their members".

"How did it come to be this way?". Orbot asked. "To be in a significant bubble about to be burst open by a paranoid whackjob like Sticks".

"I don't know, but she found a way".

"Found a way into what?". Scratch asked.

"Remember Sonic Boom? Remember the awful games? Remember the TV Show that was nothing to do with the bad, but still winning awards like the only redeemable factor of the spin-off franchise? She somehow made her way into the canon universe with only time to spare".

"Maybe she was lonely". Cubot answered.

"Or maybe Archie knew this and wanted to suprise Sega". Grounder added.

"Sega really likes her, boss". Orbot said. "Take it easy on her".

"Out of my way, sphere!". Eggman pushed Orbot away and thought to himself. Maybe he has a plan to side this up.

"I know the perfect trap for our little badger friend, hehehehehehe".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Eggman planning something on Team Rose's power member, and Team Chaotix, Team Rose and Team Future significantly the first teams heading into the city. How will the other teams cope? What does Dr Eggman have up it's sleeve? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Streetwise

Chapter 6: Streetwise

Team Sonic were overlooking the huge metropolis from a distance, also aware of Dr Eggman's airship heading away from the city. Sonic was questioning about this place, how he first ran through the city in 2003 while battling Neo Metal Sonic. Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh was also not far from the main trio. They were in the search for Eggman too, though enough exposition is neccessary. Team Sonic looked about their surroundings, seeing nothing but buildings as they walked through one of the many streets a few moments later.

"This place is huge". Knuckles said to himself.

"What do you expect? We came through this place 13 years ago". Sonic reminded him.

"That's a long time to wonder how this place is even standing up after it had been hit heavily by the Eggman Empire during the Cold War".

"And new archetectial designs have been implemented since 2003 too". Tails responded.

"I know, buddy. We got a huge variety of brands to choose from. That is, if Electronic Arts doesn't buy them all".

"Or the Bank of America".

"Correct, my friend. Now where could that airship be? I'm having a hard time just seeing in this huge city".

"Huge buildings". Knuckles exclaimed. "That's what you get with huge skyscrapers. You can't see the distance. Heck. Not even Angel Island".

"We have to go up top". The blue hedgehog said. "See if we can gather some clues regarding this strange mechanicalism Eggman is pursuing".

"Ok". Tails replied.

"All right". Knuckles replied.

Sonic proceeded to charge up his spin dash to climb the buildings, but was stopped by a tap of a robot, causing him to stop momentarily. Metal Sonic, Omega and Gamma were right behind them, as Tails and Knuckles soon noticed.

"Huh. You again?!".

"Long time no see, Sonic the Hedgehog. I see you have been quite the noteworthy opponent for some time now".

"Not right now, Metal! Eggman is launching an attack on the whole planet, and we need to stop him".

"Ha! He doesn't need to be stopped".

"You take that back, or else...".

Metal Sonic knew he had to hit the blue hedgehog in the chest, thus doing so, resulting in Sonic flying and hitting one of the buildings, falling in defeat.

"Ow...my...spleen...". He suffered.

Tails and Knuckles proceeded to back him up, getting into fighting stances and Metal Sonic trying to fight the two. Omega and Gamma were watching their leader fight, with worrysome and disconfidence.

"Don't just stand there, you two! Fight for me!".

"We...cannot hurt Team Sonic or any other nice mobians". Gamma explained.

"We only focus on damaging Eggman". Omega added.

Metal Sonic sighed, thus stopped fighting and turned to the two robots.

"Eggman is the one keeping me at bay with you two fools". He said. "Can't you show me some respect?".

"We can". Omega responded. "But we have to stop Eggman. He's up to something really bad".

Metal Sonic delivered another sigh.

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be, but me". He delivered.

"So...". Gamma replied.

"Forget Team Sonic. We're going ourselves".

"Hey, wait!". Knuckles exclaimed, catching the attention of the 3 robots. "We're tracking Eggman too".

"It's super important and we really need to save planet Mobius".

"His Badnik Boss 500 will wipe everything out, including Ken Penders, although that's a good thing".

"Enough!". Metal Sonic stopped. "We will trek him on our own. See you, losers".

And so, Metal Sonic, E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma proceeded to run away from Team Sonic, just as the blue hegdehog was wiping of all the pain from the crash.

"That monster is no fool. Glad you told them everything".

"It's an honour". Tails replied.

"Glad to be on this team". Knuckles replied.

"Honoured. Now let's continue".

Team Sonic ran to the egde of the city, hoping to find Eggman's airship in the distance again.

* * *

Team Babylon were riding on their Extreme Gear through the city streets. They were searching for Team Sonic to find more information about where the artifacts could be about the race of the Babylon Rogues. Jet seemed confident about finding Sonic this time around, since Wave pursuaded him with reward, and Storm was just tagging along. The three of them were fooling around in the city of Grand Metropolis as they countinued their search for the three main trio as planned.

* * *

Team Despicable were overlooking the city from a peculiar ledge that was overhanging from a peice of architectural design. Marine was pondering over how she, Big and Omochao will get through this one.

"How do we do this one, mate?". The Australian raccoon asked.

"We press the A button to jump and press B to attack". Omochao answered.

"But I don't see no A or B buttons. How are you seeing things like Deadpool can see us".

"I am Omochao. I can see through anything".

"Sure, sure. Big?".

"I should know since I came through this city with the wrong team in hand. Just do what I did back then".

"But my debut was in 2005, mate".

"Oh...well I'll show you".

"Kay, mate".

And so, the team following Marine into the city, until it came to a point where Marine let Big take over for a brief period of time.

* * *

Team Dark was walking through the city, looking for answers of the further news of Eggman. Shadow, Rouge and Mighty were looking at all of the latest designs of the buildings since the last visit in 2003 (Well...Shadow and Rouge anyway).

"It has been over a decade since we last came to this place". Shadow said.

"Alot of things change when we're nowhere near this huge metropolis".

"I know". Mighty exclaimed. "This is almost as big as Station Square or Central City".

"Exactly". The black hedgehog proceeded to bite into a red apple he was carrying the whole time that they were in the city.

"You like to carry that apple anytime". Rouge spoke.

"I like to be edgy".

"Whatever you say".

Suddenly, Shadow's phone started ringing, thus the black hedgehog answering it in quick succession.

"Hello...who is this?...Uh, huh...Got it...Ok...Thank you...Bye".

Shadow hung up and put the phone back in his invisible pocket (Because cartoon logic), Rouge asking him who it is.

"Who was it?".

"Kirk Thornton. He asked me what I was doing, thus I told him about Eggman and the Badnik Boss 5000 and how he will wipe out the entire planet of Mobius into rubble".

"Even knew he had something to do with the voice controversy, even though it has nothing to do with what we are doing". Mighty explained.

"Uh, huh. Follow". Shadow proceeded to run, with Rouge and Mighty by his side. The three of them knew what had to be done and made their way through the huge metropolis.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The remaining teams running through the city of Grand Metropolis, Team Sonic and Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh having a not so heated battle, and Big taking over as team leader of Team Despicable for a short period of time. How will the teams fare up in the next area? (If that's possible). Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. City Escape

Chapter 7: City Escape

Team Babylon were first into another city the inspiration of San Francisco, even though Grand Metropolis was not far from them, they still had no idea that this was succumbing to greater despair down the line (At least for them anyway).

"Another city?". Jet asked to himself. "But...weren't we supposed to chase after Team Sonic first before coming here?".

"Out of my way, whackjob!". Wave slapped Jet and held the map that was almost falling out of her conviniently small pockets. "City Escape...you mean San Francisco, right?".

"I don't even know anymore".

"Where's the right way to go?". Storm asked.

"I suppose we go back the way we came".

"Got it!". Jet proceeded to go back, but the invisble walls stopped him from doing so.

"Ack! If this is what game development is in the future, then I don't know what is".

"Great! We're trapped! You knucklehead! You were supposed to guide us to Team Sonic!".

"I'm sorry. We were having too much fun".

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jet!". Wave shouted. "Gah! Maybe I should lead".

"NO!". Jet stopped her. "I'm confident they'll come through this city".

"Yeah...". Storm replied. "The game is called Sonic Heroes: The sequel".

"Would you quit breaking the fourth wall, Storm! This is no laughing matter". Wave turned to the audience.

"I'm confident Team Sonic will run through these parts and they'll notice us senpais".

"You sure?". Wave asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it. Just give it time".

As minutes passed and that soon turned into hours. Jet, Wave and Storm were feeling sleepy from standing around for most of the day. Team Sonic came within a few hours later than expected and stopped to see the 3 Babylon Rogues almost falling asleep.

"Uhh...". Sonic tried to wake them up. "Guys".

"What is it, Sonic?". Tails asked.

"Must be some crackdown or something". Knuckles responded.

"They're alseep". The blue hedgehog announced. "We need to creep quietly and not wake them up".

"AHA!". Jet scared the main trio. "Sonic the Hedgehog. What a pleasure to see you in such familiar territory".

"You wasn't even in San Francisco at the time, Jet!".

"So...where are the artifacts?!".

"What artifacts? What's he talking about?".

"Dunno". Tails answered.

"You say you hold the artifacts on the ancient race of the Babylon Rogues". Jet spoke.

"We...do?".

"Sure. I have some things that need to be kept in our possession, like those historic tablets we keep hold".

"We don't have the artifacts you seek, bird!". Knuckles scolded.

"I'm a hawk! And how can you tell?".

"We have our pockets empty from all of the rings".

"Damn you game logic". Jet sighed. "Where they at doe?".

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure Eggman has to do with it. You see, we need to stop his evil doings and bring Mobius alive. He's going to wreck the entire planet if we fail".

"Hmph! Well in that case, it's a good thing".

"Jet...".

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll help you do anything for me. I promise!".

"Well in that case, you go stop him with your team while we'll do it our way".

"But Sonic...". Jet called out, but the blue hedgehog and his two friends had already left running through the city. Now that was all down to Jet, Wave and Storm to do their duty and chase after Dr Eggman and his minions to debris. They got on their Extreme Gear and zipped through the city blocks.

* * *

Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh were into the city in not time flat as they were searching for the 'Radical Highway' bridge that Shadow took center stage. Metal Sonic was leading, despite dispute of the robot's close relationship to Dr Eggman, with Omega and Gamma wasting no time in battling the mustached villain. The 3 robots were walking in the city when Metal Sonic suddenly spoke halfway through their journey.

"Hmph! These buildings remind me of something". The lead robot spoke.

"What could it be?". Omega asked.

"I have no further infomration on that question".

"But what is making you remember this by?". Gamma asked.

"The time I fought Sonic on Planet Freedom, the time I burnt to ashes, and the time my true self kicked in".

"But wasn't your debut in Sonic CD?".

"Yes. Yes it was".

"Then your further temptation of information is half valid".

"Would you please be quiet! Where is that Golden Gate Bridge?".

"You mean the Gant Bridge?". Omega asked.

"NO! That's a different franchise, you fool! Come, we must prevail to exceed this place".

"Got it". The two robots understood.

Thus, going the 3 robots who were unfamiliar with San Francisco decided to find the Golden Gate Bridge as soon as possible. They had a hard time finding it, though. As time passed and the team soon found the bridge overlooking the bay area.

* * *

Team Chaotix were on their next mission: Collecting 100 flyers indicating Mighty and Ray missing, as the former was Team Dark's power machine. Vector was the lead of this, as Espio and Charmy had no indication of leadership to take care of, since the crocodile knew what he had to accomplish.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Sonic, Team Chaotix, Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh and Team Babylon rushing through San Francisco, how they get to the city from Grand Metropolis, I have no idea. How will the other 4 teams get through? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. City Brawl

Chapter 8: City Brawl

Team Despicable were walking down one of the streets of San Francisco, pondering how they will retreive Froggy and kick some Eggman butt. Big and Omochao were with Marine, strolling down a familiar street called Rhode Island street.

"Wow. What lovely architecture, mate". The australian raccoon admired.

"Froggy...". Big sighed.

"How are we going to escape this city?". Omochao asked.

"Heck if I know a way out of this huge place. Screwth!".

"What. What it it?".

"Isn't that the Golden Gate 'Radical Highway' Bridge up there?". Marine pointed northwest, in the direction of the bridge".

"Are you sure that's not the Bay Bridge and you're misleading trust?".

"Froggy...". Big sighed again.

"No. I'm confident. See, it's red".

"At least you do know what you are doing since you're the team leader". Omochao responded.

"I sure I am. C'mon".

And so, Marine, Big and Omochao rushed towards the Golden Gate bridge in hopes of escaping the city, because you know: City Escape.

* * *

Team Dark were casually walking down a part of the city closer to the Golden Gate bridge. Walking towards said bridge, Shadow began to question how G.U.N betrayed him.

"Say, Rouge". The black hedgehog asked. "How did G.U.N even betrayed us anyway?".

"Don't you remember?". Rouge laughed. "They knew you was working on something allied to Sonic. They didn't want you to proceed".

"And that's how it all came to be, huh?".

"Pretty much".

"As soon as I know about this G.U.N character, the better and harder I can punch him to the ground". Mighty prepared himself.

"They're a group. Not a single enemy". The bat chuckled. "It's not like we'll be facing Eggman. He's just too egg-shaped".

"Yes. But still".

"Hmph!". Shadow wondered to himself. "I see the bridge. Let's move".

"Coming!". Mighty and Rouge both exclaimed.

The trio began to proceed towards the Golden Gate Bridge, wheres Dr Eggman's battleship could be seen from afar.

* * *

Inside the battleship...

"You worked on that prototype yet?". Bocoe asked.

"Nah". Eggman replied. "I'd let Heavy and Bomb build robots for me".

"But why Heavy and Bomb, sir?".

"I dunno. I just don't want to break backs just trying to capture woodland creatures all of the time".

"But aren't you going to question Sticks' existence, sire?".

"Hmmmmm". The Eggster brushed his mustache and stared at his monitor, observing on Team Rose. Bokkun came into the fray with some excellent news for the darker side.

"Doctor!". He shouted, grabbing his attention, as well as Bocoe. "I have some terrific news just for us!".

"Keep going".

"Heavy and Bomb are creating two prototypes as fast as the time goes for the deadline of how we create robots in this fanfic! I know just by peeking through the windows".

"Excellent news, Bokkun!". Eggman responded. "Where are they now?".

"Just getting to work on the finishing touches of the second prototype, sir!".

"Marvelous, hehe. I'll have Scratch and Grounder deliver them in boxes of two. They have to carry one each. I don't want any of you slacking of on the job, you hear?".

"Yes sir! Bokkun reporting for duty!".

"No, seriously. Just get to work on multiple coding". Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir!". Bokkun concluded, heading for the coding quaters of the battleship. Eggman and Bocoe began to hatch up a plan.

* * *

Team Future was on a roof, looking out over the city. They had previously jumped there way towards victory across Grand Metropolis. Tiakl was feeling hungry, thus alerting Silver and Blaze.

"Guys". The orange echidna spoke. "Can we stop of at a Sonic? My stomach is empty".

"I wish we could. But there is no Sonic here". Silver responded.

"No. Not that Sonic. Sonic Drive Thru".

"I don't think there is one here". Blaze replied.

"Speaking of food. Where is Pizza Hut at?". Silver asked, searching for the resturaunt.

"I don't think there is one here as of yet".

"Aw, but I wanted free coupons!".

"You'll get your turn, Silver". Blaze spoke.

"Hmmmmm. Fine. Let's just fight our way to Eggman's base, ok?".

"Got it!". Both mobians comprehended.

The trio proceeded to jump off the roof and into the city, but not before Team Rose spotted them on another rooftop, alerting Silver to stop, so did Tikal and Blaze.

"What are you three up to?!". Amy wanted answers, the pink hedgehog, Cream and Sticks also jumping down.

"Uhhhhh...nothing". Silver tried to find excuses. "We were in need for a Pizza Hut".

"But there is no Pizza Hut in this city as of late. You know that. Are you searching for Sonic?".

"No. No I wasn't. You know me, Ames. I do not search for Sonic".

"Did you also happen to be behind backs when giving Chocola and Buster to Dr Eggman?".

"Amy!". Both Sticks and Cream gasped.

"I swear. That was not me. I tell you it was Metal Sonic or some faker".

"You know I don't believe in lies, Silver". Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Amy!". Cream shouted.

"Yes?".

"What are you doing? You can't just frame Silver because he took Chocola and Buster away from us".

"Either he didn't, or it was just a misunderstanding".

"What are you saying?". Silver got his telekenesis ready, with Blaze and Tikal watching in fear.

"Nothing".

"About trying to frame me. I dealt with a harder opponent like the Iblis Trigger before. You don't see me angry, Amy".

"Silver!". Tikal shouted.

"What?".

"Fighting is not the way to go. Just try to be civic and think this through".

That, in question made the white hedgehog ignore Tikal's advice and was still in a fighting glace staring at Amy, who was doing the same. A standoff was neccessary. It continued on for another minute until both mobians heard the sound of a microphone coming from Eggman's airship.

"Amy. Silver. You do know fighting is not the option if you'e doing it amongst yourselves, right?".

"What the...". Amy looked up.

"Eggman!". Silver got prepared.

"Glad you finally recognized me from way up here. I have meaning to have created two new prototype robots coming down and descending onto the lovely city of San Francisco".

Two robots came down onto the city street, both looking very identical to a certain mobian.

"Ladies and...gentle man. This is Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe. They're the opposite of Sticks. They admired the government and would do anything to crush outcasts like puny ittle mobian ants. Just don't confuse them, ok. Heavy and Bomb have worked countless hours working on these beauties. See ya!".

Urgghhh! That lousy idiotic...". Sticks proceeded to rush to where an opening to the airship was iminent, but Amy thankfully stopped her.

"Don't. You're getting aggitated".

"That's a really cheap way on cashing out on a popular creepypasta, Egghead". Silver said.

"How do we tell the difference between them? They look so similiar". Blaze wondered.

"If one thing is for sure". Sticks responded. "This Eggman really hates me being here".

Metal Sticks began to fire missiles towars Team Rose while proceeded to copy the command towards Team Future, effectively alerting the 6 to fight.

"We have no choice but to fight!". Amy said. "Cream".

"Yes".

"Thundershoot us into those bad boys".

"You're really going to question their gender now?". Sticks wondered.

"Got it!". The rabbit pulled up both Amy and Sticks, the latter lifting the pink hedgehog like how flight formation should work. Cream then proceeded to shoot Amy into Metal Sticks, before the rabbit shot the badger into her metal counterpart with style. Silver, Blaze and Tiakl punched, kicked and smashed their way past , whom seemed satisfied with its HP. After a few moments of action. Metal Sticks began to malfunction from the constant Thundershoot caused by Team Rose. Sticks._exe healed the other robot, prompting the 6 mobians to flee, seeing as this was too much of hard work that needed to be precise. The two robots began to fly up towards the airship. They had to progamn how to counter the team attacks, and Eggman was the right guy for them. Team Future and Team Rose both went seperate ways heading to the same location: The Golden Gate Bridge.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Rose and Team Future escaping from Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe, and Team Dark and Team Despicable rushing through the city towards the Golden Gate Bridge. Where will their next location be? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Casino Park

Chapter 9: Casino Park

Our heroes have made their way over trecturious waves of obstacles and none to say the least not stopping until they reach Eggman's base. The 8 teams found themselves in a city-like floating casino in nightlife. Team Chaotix was busy collectiong 1,000 rings, further incrreasing profit for the Detective Agency. They were playing pinball on one side of the park.

"Uhhhhh...check mate doctor!". Espio spoke.

"What do you have?".

"All of the above spades and no clubs, sir".

"What! No way. That cannot do. Clubs help us win rings. We've got to have money".

That made the chameleon grunt, with Charmy coming back with 300 rings from rolling around on a giant VIP pinball table (Heroes mechanics).

"Dizzy yet?". Vector asked.

"I feel never better". Charmy barely spoke.

"300 rings is not enough. Keep searching. Keep playing. We need that gambit!".

"Got it, boss!".

"Roger!". Espio comprehended.

Team Chaotix continued to win big playing on the pinball tables and poker stations. Where they really playing poker? Or was the game of Go-Fish seem legally fun? How they play, they needed the rings.

* * *

Team Dark was busy getting through to the bustling casino-nightlife area, their path clear of anything suspicious. Shadow, Rouge and Mighty rushed through the main gates, somehow losing sight of Eggman's airship in the process.

"Where is that damn airship?". Shadow questioned.

"We lost it". Rouge answered.

"Yeah, no second guess, Sherlock!".

"How did he manage to escape us like this?". Mighty asked. "Is he some kind of psychopathic getaway user?".

"Wish I could say the same thing, Mighty". The black hedgehog slowed down. "We need to get through this park and find that fleet, fast".

"This park is huge!". Rouge looked upon the park. "Where do you think the other side is?".

"Beats me, Follow. We must continue".

"You sure know what you are doing for such an edgy project". Mighty said.

* * *

Team Rose was walking through the park, mainly amazed and how shocked everything has been upgraded since 2003. Amy, Sticks and Cream were strolling through the huge metropolis in the sky (Uhhh...Sonic Heroes logic), and caught glipses of bright lights and slot machine-style buildings, at least no friend of Konami is entering this kind of area any time soon.

"I'm still baffled out by over how Eggman managed to create a perfect replica of you".

"He didn't do it not on purpose". Sticks answered.

"He's such a meanie for capturing Chocola a second time". Cream pondered, Cheese the Chao by her side.

"When the other mobians see Metal Sticks or Sticks._exe, or...both, how will they react?".

"Unless you're talking about how the two badger robots could destory you're precious burrow in a matter of seconds, would be my reaction and their reaction if that did happen". Amy explained.

"Kay, and how would Eggman make more robots of myself?".

"Because he hates you. I'm not saying Mike Pollock hates you, but Eggman sure does hate you".

"But...he has evil government hand lotion. I am not ready to face him unprepared.

Amy sighed.

"Sorry". Sticks took back. "I guess I'm getting too carried away as always".

"Hey! Look!". Cream pointed to a sign. "A Justin Beaver concert is in full swing".

"ACK!". The badger crawled under Amy. "Why of all mobians is he here".

"He's staging a tour? I thought he retired".

"I thought so too. Maybe he is rethiking after he spit all over his fans that one time".

"That was Justin Beaver's fault?". Sticks asked, now back on her feet.

"Not so neccessarily, but he did call up vandalismn one time".

"Damn! That's harsh. Shall we meet him?".

"I don't see why not". The pink hedgehog opted.

"Yippe!". Cream jumped. "We're off to meet Justin Beaver".

"Chao Chao!". Cheese squeeled.

The 3 mobian girls proceeded to the front of the entrance, where upon doing so was ultimately stopped by Salty.

"Stop! Who goes there?!".

"It's us, Salty".

"Who is us?".

"Amy, Sticks and Cream. We're huge Justin Beaver fans for first".

"What?!". Sticks turned her head towards the pink hedgehog.

"Shush!".

She then continued to speak.

"Is he performing gigs now?".

"Yes! And if you want access, you're going to have to pay me 50 Red Star Rings, unless you three have spent them on worthless junk trying to catch one of the characters, Amy!".

"Oops".

"What is he talking about?". Sticks asked.

"Nothing important".

"Justin Beaver doesn't allow cheap tackeys like you three. He wants to forget that the gig back on Bygone Island was a thing. He once was told me right here something about following people inside, outside and through the stratosphere in which this casino park is inspired by".

"Oh, so that's why I felt motion sickness during one of the roller gambits". Sticks spoke.

"I spent all of my Red Star Rings, mister Salty". Cream stated.

"Spent mine on companions, sir". The badger explained.

"Why don't you do something productive for once, like errr...chasing Eggman".

"Where doing that now". Sticks concluded. "See you later".

"We better go now". Amy concluded also.

"Geez, that guy is salty".

"He is salty".

"No, you forgot uppercase".

The team continued to walk through the park looking for a way out, unknowingly that they wanted to go to that Justin Beaver concert, but ran out of rings prior.

* * *

Team Despicable were also strolling through the bustling, nice park, as their quest to save Froggy and put a stop to Egghead was at top priority.

"Big theme park mate". Marine looked around the park as they were walking by. "Screwth!".

"Froggy!". Big pondered.

"Surely we cannot press the A button here" Omochao stated. "It's just too crampted".

"Sure, where's that manual, Omochao?".

"Manual, ah yes! The Manual, just press B".

"Hmmmm, Mkay. Where is the map on this here thing".

"Are you using logic menu screening?".

"We are called Team Despicable for a reason, right Big?".

"Froggy!".

"You know what, I'm just going to let him catch his frog". Marine said.

"Good point, Marine. Good point".

And so, Marine checked the menu screen for clues on how to get out of the park (Becuase you cannot possibly think that video game characters can break the fourth wall from time to time). Any given indications suggest that they should be heading up north towards the ice caps.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Team Despicable and Team Rose all enter Casino Park, and somehow escape it. How will the other teams cope? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Gambits And Free Rings

Chapter 10: Gambits And Free Rings

Team RoboApocalpyseIsNigh were rushing through Casino Park, in need of Eggman. But what they didn't know was that the eggster had already left the park, and the airship was afar from their current location. Metal Sonic stopped and knew this was such a bad idea, so were E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma.

"Maybe we're not thinking this through". The robotic speedster spoke, stopping in the process.

"You think so?". Gamma responded.

"There must be another way for us to get to Eggman quickly. He created me and I should know".

"Or we can just keep running and shooting". Omega suggested.

"I agree". Gamma added. "My timer has almost ran out from the lack of enemies destroyed".

"Would you please stop questoning logic?!". Metal glared angrily at the two, while thinking very hard on another way to travel to Eggman's airship quicker than expected.

"Thought of anything yet?". Omega asked.

"Not yet, Omega. I'm trying the hardest possible route for us to travel faster".

"All in the same franchise, dear sir". Gamma joked.

"I think I know how. Follow".

the 3 robots began to move again, as Metal Sonic proceeded to try out his method of travelling to Eggman faster.

* * *

Team Babylon was spending rings inside the park, with gambits being won of all sorts. Jet, Wave and Storm took a break from riding on their Extreme Gear and took the oppotunity to spend some rings just for the sake of enjoying what Casino Park had to offer. They stared at the slot-machine-shaped buildings and were amazed. Was this Vegas? Or was it their dream destination? Was it neccessary for Dr Eggman to chase them into a wonderland full of riches? Will they even find out the artifacts and the task they had to carry out? Jet came back to the two other Babylon Rogues with a big bag of rings, showing Wave and Storm his prizes.

"See? All about the riches. I'm suprised that Eggman seemed to chase us into this metropolis filled with slot machines and Konami-type pachinko machines".

"I see. You seem to always bring up the riches, Jet". Wave replied. "How is some not offended by stealing rings and spending them on 50 Red Star Rings in need of more characters?".

"I don't know". Storm shrugged.

"Look!". The hawk bellowed. "We're not stealing, we're spending like how Vegas should be spent".

"But this isn't Vegas".

"Don't question me! Now, if you excuse me, I got to exchange these rings for Red Star Rings".

"And their he goes with the compulsive Wheel of Fate". Wave facepalmed.

"Tell me about it". Storm responded. "Our Extreme Gear needs polishing too. Mud will track us down".

"I see...surely he ccan't be too long, right?".

"I can't digress. I'm not Jet the Hawk".

"Of course".

* * *

Team Sonic were walking through the casino park, amazed at how much has changed since their last trek. But this time, Metal Sonic wasn't involved in their plans. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were looking around every station, seemingly to take a break from their journey for a while.

"Look at how much the place has changed since 2003!". Sonic was grasping the initial feel of the park.

"It seems so realistic". Knuckles looked around.

"There must be a food stand here somewhere". Tails wondered. "I'm starving from our encounter with Team Babylon".

"Don't worry, pal. We'll find something. I just hope there will be a Chili Dog stand somewhere in these parts".

"And a grape stand". Knuckles felt his stomach rumble.

"And a taco tand". Tails added.

"Look!". The blue blur pointed to all three stands. "A Chili Dog stand, a Taco stand, and a Grape stand".

"Sweet!". All three of them exclaimed.

"Get your free tacos here!". One of the shopkeepers called out.

"Free tacos, you say?". Tails wondered. "Don''t we have to like...pay rings to get food?".

"Casino Park is the only place where you can get free tacos, mate".

"Are you sure?".

"Yes, now do you want some or not?".

"Ok, ok. I'm hungry anyway". The young fox boi opted to take the free tacos, Sonic and Knuckles taking the free Chili Dogs and Grapes respectively. The taco seller then spoke.

"Oh, and on a subject of that matter, we got an offer for fresh avocado".

"No thanks!".

"Nice going, Tails!". Sonic congratulated.

"Thanks. I don't normally get this reputition because of what happened with my grandkids spewing up all over my workshop, and Amy felt dissapointed in me".

"I'm glad you took the right path". Knuckles replied.

"Thanks again. You too, Knux. I'm glad you came along with us for a second time with this mechanic".

"Always happy to help".

As soon as the three main characters finished their snack, they took off towards Eggman's ariship. They're glad they stopped for a bite to eat, because any more trekking without food and they'll be no more but dust.

* * *

Team Future was running through the park, warning of losing the airship after their confrontation with Team Rose. They had previously been warned that Eggman was doing something to upgrade Metal Sticks and , thus going so far as Tikal was not that destined to run that fast, resulting in Silver and Blaze waiting.

"Silver! Blaze!". Tikal called out.

"Eggman's doing something sinister with those two robots! If we don't move, we'll be late to even make it past his announcing stage". Silver said

"He's going to wipe the entire planet Mobius with Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe at the brunt of this, as well as his devious Badnik Boss 5000". Blaze explained.

"His evil doings are not the way!". Tikal spoke.

"Please don't make this whole thing complicated for us. This is very serious business".

"I know it is, but going too fast is not the kind of thing I seek before me".

"Silver". Blaze spoke. "You got to remember that you're not Sonic. You cannot go faster than him".

"But Blaze...".

"It's logic. It's like how I can run fast, but I cannot go faster than him".

"Yeah, speak to him, Blaze".

"I am doing so. Anyway, we should be slower".

"But about Eggman's announcement".

"We've alot to learn about since then". The cat responded.

"But keep up to speed where I can tolerate". Tikal pleased. "Please?".

"Ugh...I understand...fine...Tikal, we'll take it easy with our speed".

"Oh thank you!".

"It's nothing, really".

"We must move". Blaze orderd. "Eggman is really heating up the place".

"Got it!". Silver comprehended.

"On my way!". Tikal followed.

And so, Team Future decreased their formal speed for Tikal, since she was the slowest of the three. They made their way out of the park and headed in the direction of Eggman's battleship.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. More fun to be had with Team Sonic, Team Future, Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh and Team Babylon all spending time in the park. How will the next area feel for them? Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. BINGO Highway

Chapter 11: BINGO Highway

Team Rose were making their way over to the huge pinball table. They were in need for some Red Star Rings, unaware that Eggman's airship was nearing exiting the area. The pinball table was big enough for the 3 mobians to roll around and collect some rings. Sticks opted to try it out, since she was the only one out of the team with zero experience.

"Ooh! Look at this". Amy caught their attention.

"A giant pinball table!". Cream gasped. "We need to pay the fee to enter Justin Beaver's concert".

"How is our bets on this one?". Sticks asked, not sure how to work pinball tables.

"It's a game of bingo, my friend. You jump onto the table and roll around, collecting chips as you go. Across, down and diagonal will grant you rings".

"Bingo? What's that?". The badger was slighty confused.

"A game of luck and hopefulness". Amy answered.

"How do we tell if we're getting dizzy?".

"We feel dizzy when riding. We move when we push the control stick". Cream explained.

"Ah, so it's A button to jump, and control stick to move around?".

"Yes".

"I call dibs on finishing first!". Amy was already about to jump onto the pinball table. Both Sticks and Cream was climbing onto the balcony, the pink hedgehog already onto the table. Soon, all 3 mobian girls were crawled into a ball, playing a realistic game of pinball bingo. They were rolling at the speed of sound, Amy with the furtherest distance. All enjoyment and excitement was had, as well as dizziness. The 3 girls soon made their way over to the exit, where they checked their score, and collected the rings. Soon, Amy remembered about Eggman, reminding Sticks and Cream. An exit to the ice caps was iminent, and thus they took the way towards the airship.

* * *

Team Sonic were riding the piball tables for another time, collecting bingo chips and having a good time just collecting more rings and Red Star Rings. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had let their stomachs settle before riding the table. The 3 had som made their way to the end of the pinball table and collected the rings won.

"Nice going!". Sonic praised. "More rings!".

"I like these rings!".

"Boost rings for the win!".

"Come on, we better leave this place. I sense Eggman's airship is no more".

"Got it!". Tails comprehended, Knuckles following with them. They came acorss a ledge, and a bounce pad.

"Hey, look!". Sonic alerted. "A bounce pad!".

"Can we just go please?".

"I'm on it!".

All 3 of them proceeded to jump the bounce pad, with only Knuckles shouting...

"Bounce pad!".

As soon as the main trio were on the higher ledge, Sonic and Tails stopped to stare at the red echidna.

"Really?".

"What? You influenced me".

"Knuckles". Tails spoke. "Maybe you're still dizzy from the pinball tables".

"I'm not dizzy! It's just poor game design!".

"Ok, then".

"We better move". Sonic concluded. "Eggman has already left us".

Team Sonic soon left the casino metropolis, as Tails and Knuckles were beside their blue friend.

* * *

Team Babylon were rolling onto the pinball tables instead of using their Extreme Gear equipment. The 3 rogues placed their boards into their small pockets (Cartoon logic), and set forth the giant pinball table collecting bingo chips and what not. Alot of pressure was mounted on them, as apposed to when they were at Green Hill Zone with lots of rings, and ended up losing them all from ambush. They tried hard to keep hold of every ring while on the table. Soon, the exit was iminent for them, thus getting off and collecting their winning rings. The threee whipped out their Extreme Gear and rode off towards the ice caps.

* * *

Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh were on the balcony, looking out towards the giant pinball table at the start. Alot of thought went into this and Metal Sonic, E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma were looking down at the unique game of bingo. Omega learnt this from experience, as the training paid off for him.

"We should be careful not to fall!". Omega exclaimed.

"Why?". Metal Sonic asked.

"Steep precautions and a giant game of pinball destined to injure us".

"It's just a game of pinball". Gamma spoke. "This thing is totally harmless".

"It's a game of pinball bingo. We collect bingo chips as we roll down the table. I experienced this with Shadow and Rouge".

"Is it safe". Metal Sonic asked.

"Only if you were to be the bravest. This is not for the faint hearted. I say we should go down the pinball table. It's the only way to move on".

"I agree". Gamma comprehended.

"Follow me if you want to kick Eggman's butt". Omega jumped and slid down the pinball table, the others jumping off and doing the same. There, they were rolling and collecting bingo chips as pleased for more rings. Kicking Eggman's butt was the definate mission for Omega and Gamma, Metal Sonic not quite convinced about the idea. The 3 soon exit the table, collected their rings and high-tailed it out of the area and towards the ice caps.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh and Team Babylon all racing through BINGO Highway collecting more rings and progressing their current mission. What will overcome them? Read on to find out. Please review?


	12. Cool Edge

Chapter 12: Cool Edge

Amy, Sticks and Cream were walking in the ice caps, clutching onto themselves from the coldness. Alot of water was present, and the 3 mobians dared not to jump in. They were mere shivering and strolling through the mountains, with the lowest point being frozen ice. Amy started to question if this was the right way to go.

"Brrrgggghhh!". The pink hedgehog was freezing. "Are our instincts sure that this is the way right?".

"It has to be". Sticks responded. "Eggman's airship came this way".

"How to be felt with Chocola freezing like this?". Cream pondered.

"And my 'Cluster Wuster' too".

"We'll find them, girls. Don't you worry".

The 3 mobian girls started to trek on the ice, frantic cautions for it not to crack and plunged the team into colder territory.

"Be careful, girls". Amy lead. "This is thin ice. We don't want anyone to fall in".

"When do we get out of this climate?". Sticks asked. "I don't want to get hypothermia".

"There should be a village in this cold. I don't know where, so I'm cautions from my coordinates".

"Hmmmmm". The badger started to question if Amy was bringing her and Cream into the cold for a very long time and ditching chasing Eggman. She thought of too much paranoia to even care. She let go of that thought and continued. That was when Team Sonic was near them, Sonic pointing to the 3 girls with ease.

"Amy!". Sonic shouted.

"Sonic? Sonic!". The pink hedgehog came running for him, causing the blue blur to back away a few feet.

"How did you find us in this mass?". Tails asked.

"We have no clue". Cream replied. "But we do know that there is a village nearby that'll give us the right information that we need".

"Ah, of course. There's always a village like this in Holoska".

"Holoska?".

"This place is the coldest area in Planet Mobius, IceCap Zone shares this land too, but were not here for that".

"At least you guys here can keep us warm from the snow and ice surrounding this place". Sticks spoke.

"At least, until Egghead decides to leave this place in favour of a more warmer position". Knuckles answered.

"We better move". Sonic demanded. "Baldy McNoseHair has started to recruit more evil baddies to assist him in destroying Mobius".

"Really?". Amy asked. "Who are they?".

"An evil wizard-like scientist named Mammoth Mogul and a doctor named Finitevus to name a few".

"Never heard of them". Sticks spoke.

"I haven't seen them in ages". Sonic explained. "Which is why it is to be explained for them to be deceiving us".

"Of course". Knuckles soon said. "Eggman doesn't recruit people in IceCap Zone because it leads to some hard times between him and the residents, which is none to be exact".

"So why does he forget the place?". Sticks asked.

"Ice doesn't fall for nothing. He gets sucked in too much and cold air comes into his airship more often than I went to the gym for the Sonic Boom redesign".

"So that's why you look skinnier?".

"Yep. That wasn't me though. I was too busy preparing for Runners".

"Yeah, right. And I was busy travelling between dimensions".

And so, Team Sonic and Team Rose continued to trek through the snow and ice of Holoska. They encounter the occasional whale to lift them up to higher pastures, but all was just a long walk away until a village was imminent.

* * *

Team Despicable was standing on an iceberg, with penguins being fed fish from Marine, whom was lucky enough that she had brought some dinner for her, Big and Omochao. They were surrounded by penguins asking the team for fish, but Marine had only one, and the animals could be seen demanding her.

"The check bounced?! Are you sure?". The Australian raccoon was trying to talk to a penguin. "Well, the past few years have been kind of slow. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric didn't do as well as we hoped and...".

That instance, one of the penguins started to be aggressive towards the girl, prompting her to pull out the last fish to calm him down.

"Fish?!".

Nothing, as the penguin was acting aggressively towards the raccoon. This happened for a few moments, when the penguins started to lash out at Marine and snatch the fish from her. Soon, the other penguins started to act aggressively towards the team. Big and Omochao thought about high-tailing it out of there, with the latter lifting the raccoon girl, Big lifting her. The robot started to lift the two off the iceberg and towards the village, with Marine lucky enough that she wasn't eaten alive. Big started to scold her so, stating that she never interacted with non-talking animals before. Team Despicable was steering towards the village of Holoska: The only village in the area.

* * *

Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh were dashing through the snow and breaking every ice particle in their way. They were in need of a village nearby that could give them information on where Eggman's ariship was heading, and so put forth they rushed through the ice and let Gamma lift the 2 robots up so that the 3 could see where the village could be. Metal Sonic scanned the area and looked on his radar to indicate and alert the other 2.

"Scanning area now". He spoke.

"Where is the village?". Omega asked.

"Just searching for the only village in Holoska right now. That way!". He pointed his metal finger to the direction of the village. The other 2 noticed too, as they were lifted back down by Gamma and ran to the chosen direction.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Amy and Sonic seeing each other alongside their respective teams and searching for the village together, whilest Team Despicable and Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh go solo and search themselves. How will the other teams fare? Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. Icy Clues

Chapter 13: Icy Clues

Team Dark was in the village, searching for more information on where Eggman's ariship was heading as of yet. Shadow, Rouge and Mighty all parted ways talking to the villagers on the subject of Dr Eggman, getting a few noteworthy answers, some even coordinating which direction. The three all met back in the center of the village and discussed their findings.

"So what did you find?". Shadow asked.

"One of the kind villagers told me on which direction Eggman was heading next?". Mighty explained. "Some guys here really are good".

"Uh, huh, I see. Rouge?".

"Eggman was recruiting more bad guys in this area. Mammoth Mogul and Dr Finitevus. You may know them from way back when they tried to threaten Mobius".

"Oh, right. Yeah. Those guys. Of course".

"One of the villagers also told me there is a pathway to the northeast of here that'll take us to the Asian civillization of Chun-nan".

"Perfect!". The black hedgehog concluded. "Let's move!".

"But don't you want to take in the hot donuts?". Mighty asked. "They're great for the cold".

"Not now! We must leave this place".

"Oki doki loki".

And so, Mighty caught up with Rouge and Shadow and proceeded to head forth to the Chun-nan district.

* * *

Team Babylon were still far from the village, riding extremely on their Extreme Gear. They were prevoiusly taking breaks from time to time, as the airship was afar from their current location. Jet was leading the pack, Wave and Storm closely behind them. They were also heading for the village, and staring up at Eggman's airship to know where it was heading next. Knowingly, it was heading northeast to Chun-nan and the 3 Babylon Rogues were heading there, as well as the other mobians chasing down the Egghead.

"We have a great competitor here". Jet snarkly stated. "Eggman is heading northeast to Chun-nan. What perfect timing".

"Yes". Wave responded. "I have relatives who live in that district".

"But what about food?". Storm asked, his stomach begging for digestion. "I'm hungry. We haven't had a stop to eat".

"When we find a drive-thru, we'll eat". The hawk replied.

"Ok".

The 3 were snowboarding hardcore down a snowy hill that overlooked the village in all of its glory. Soon when they had entered, Jet scanned for the northeast path, deciding to kill some time talking to the villagers about where to find food. They say that the standard food for eskimos are fish, Jet slighty not wanting fish, as it might upset Storm. Wave was standing with the albatross, discussing Eggman and his antics. The hawk returned back to the group, with clues on where they could find a drive-thru, entering once they entered the village of Chun-nan. And so forth, the Babylon Rogues quickly sped on their Extreme Gear northeast towards the Asian civilization.

* * *

Team Chaotix were snowboarding down a snowy hill, destined to find what they were looking for felt satisfyingly satisfactory. They were currently in need of some information on Eggman, since the doctor wasn't their client no more. Vector, Espio and Charmy could see a distant village up ahead, warning them of great clues they could find while talking to the villagers.

"I see a village up ahead, Vector". Episo warned.

"Me too. Hey, do you think we can ask for clues?". Vector asked.

"I know nothing about where Dr Eggman would be heading next".

"Maybe it will be a warmer place than this". Charmy was shivering. "This place is colder than I thought".

"Time should not be wasted just thinking about warmth". Espio spoke.

"Charmy is feeling the ice become him!". The crocodile snapped. "Can't you feel the emotion for once?!".

"I could do, with passion to think about Eggman and pound him".

"Yeah, can you feel the sunshine? Becuase I certainly don't".

"Hmph! Fine. Vector, keep Charmy warm. I'm going to find clues on where Eggman is heading".

"Will do!". Vector concluded.

And so, the Chaotix knew for certain that clues could be iminent, and so it had been. Espio searched for clues and spoke to the villagers while Vector and Charmy stood still and discussed how Eggman will carry out his devoius plan with his Badnik Boss 5000 machine and recruiting such obscure secondary antagonists. A few minutes later, the chameleon returned to the group and pointed them in the right direction. Amist them was a tunnel that lead on to the Great Wall of Chun-nan and the walls inside said tunnel gradually decreasing snow and ice and more stone. The 3 knew where they were going and thus continued.

* * *

Team Future came into the village with ease, from the constant coldness of Holoska to the warm fire that the villagers had been enduring their whole life. Silver walked forward and asked said villagers for directions on the where-abouts of Eggman's airship. Something told him that he saw there was nothing edable for the mobians to devour while in the area, therefore the silver hedgehog waiting until he and the other 2 mobian girls arrived in the next area. Blaze and Tikal, however were watching him from a distance, knowing that they had done their fare share of leading for a while; Blaze with Marine and Tikal with the chaos.

"Aha...I see...welp, nice talking to you...". Silver wandered back to the girls with the information provided. "They say that there's a pathway northeast that'll take us to Chun-nan".

"Chun-nan? You say?". Tikal responded. "I have never been there".

"Now you will. Blaze, do you have any indication on Eggman's goons?".

"I wish I had". The purple cat answered. "He held his news up high again, exposing himself to prone all of his plans".

"I see...How long do you think he will crack?".

"As long as it will take for us to boil him down".

"Should I be laughing at these egg puns?". Tikal asked.

Both Silver and Blaze shrugged.

"Anywho". The hedgehog concluded. "We should be going northeast".

"Alfirmative!". Blaze understood.

"Coming!". Tikal concluded.

And thus, Team Future proceeded to the northeastern part of the village in which they found a tunnel leading into Chun-nan. They took no time in running down said tunnel, as snow and ice was melting and the mobians could see light. All was left to do, was to find the village of Chun-nan.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Future, Team Dark, Team Babylon and Team Chaotix finding their feet in Holoska. How will Chun-nan handle them? Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Dragon Road

Chapter 14: Dragon Road

Team Sonic were cruising along the road to the village of Chun-nan while simaltenously thinking about what Eggman will do with his final product. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were also in search of a food stand once they get to the village. In search of some ansers also were looming, and the 3 were running towards the light.

"Not too long to go now". The blue hedgehog proclaimed, to which the yellow fox boi and the red echidna nodded in satisfaction.

"Just a few miles to go". Tails responded.

"Heh, a few miles is al it takes". Knuckles added.

"Look! Robots! I didn't think we'd even run into those!". Sonic charged up a spin dash while the other 2 flew over and punched through respectively. Tails began to notice a trail of Eggman's robots along the road.

"Look at all those Eggman's robots!". He clarified.

"Wow, you're right. There are alot of them". The blue blur replied. "Looks like we have to dash our way through".

"Oh, but you know how much I love punching things!". Knuckles bellowed.

"Be my guest! But try to keep up with us".

"You know how much I like to keep you waiting".

"Yes, but not right now".

"But we have to beat bots to proceed".

"Fine, but, jokes on you if you lose us".

"Hmph!". Knuckles scoffed, Sonic and Tails leaving him to wreck some havoc on Eggman's robots. How will he know where the village will be? He will know eventually.

* * *

Team Babylon were riding on their Extreme Gear along the dragon road. They had prevoiusly gather information on where Eggman was, thus going to the desired location.

"This Eggman isn't going to put up a fight any longer". Jet snickered.

"He needs to be punished". Wave added.

"Also he stole the artifacts from us". Storm added.

"Well". The hawk lead. "He's going to be seated in a rollercoaster ride he's never going to forget".

The team were happily crusing along the dragon road to the village, aware that they may find some clues there as to where Eggman's airship was heading next. If they can catch up with the sirship, it would be a piece of cake, but if they fail, should the Babylon Rogues try to tail him should seem possible.

* * *

Team Chaotix were running along the road towards the same village, aware of a possible mission by their new client. It would be no suprise if Eggman planned on attacking the Agency again. But that seem unlikely this time around as he was situated in his airship, plotting to recruit more baddies for the showdown. They were in need of rushing to the village and finding some unsuspected clues on the eggster.

"We must prevail!". Espio lead, unaware that Vector was undoubtably the team leader.

"No, WE must prevail, Espio!". The crocodile corrected. "As in, I take charge again like I always do".

"Sure, I see no sign of the village".

"Take time to relax and soak up the atmosphere of this Chinese civillization".

"Yeah". Charmy spoke. "What Vector said!".

"Well...I see robots". Espio knew that Eggman was up to no good. "That isn't part of Asian architecture".

"Looks like we got points to achieve here!". Vector clasped his knuckles together, Espio and Charmy preparing for battle. They punched and kicked their way through onslaught of enemies throughtout the path, grabbing points for each kill, or rather for each breakable bot.

"Heh, this is as easy as making toothpicks!". The crocodile clarified, knowing that they were getting alot of points from this army of robots alone than any other battle.

"You sure about that, Vector?". Charmy asked.

"Quiet, you! You're going to ruin the immersion!".

Team Chaotix were still continuing battling Eggman's goons a few minutes into the fight, with punch after punch and kick after kick, the 3 surely were rewarded alot of points to get that A rank (Sonic logic).

* * *

Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh were running through the road, seeking answers from the villagers and preparing for any possible encounter with another team just happening to be on the same route. Metal Sonic, E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma were trekking through the dragon road, soon coming into contact of sight with the onslaught on more robots that the other 3 teams didn't have time and or wasn't bothered to clear out, thus the team decided to not destroy them becuase of Metal Sonic leading. The 3 were crusing towards the village.

"Forget those robots". Metal Sonic said. "We need to find answers on where the master is heading right now".

"I don't recall Eggman being my master". Omega bounced back.

"I only know post-resurrection". Gamma explained.

"Ugh...but we still need to track him down, so I can betray you two like boiled onions".

"We are robots. We do not taste like onions".

"It was just an expression".

"We befriend others for benefit and profit". Omega stated.

"I know. Eggman is the true one who created me".

"Don't forget he also created me for a short period of time during the late 90s". Gamma explained.

"I thought you didn't remember the events of Sonic Adventure".

"I don't. I remember that he made me, not the actual events".

"Silence!". Metal Sonic continued. "I don't seek exposition, only answers to find Eggman. Are you two going to help me or not?".

"We are helping". Gamma responded.

"We beat worthless consumer models by the day". Omega responded.

"Then be silent and don't ruin my immersive quest to track down Eggman".

Both robots nodded. They knew getting out of this was impossible, and that betraying Metal Sonic was easier said than done. But they were doing this to crack Dr Eggman and not worry about the entire planet being destroyed. They could see a village up ahead, indicating that it was the right one, thus going towards said village. The team were soonl ooking for clues regarding Eggman.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Sonic, Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh, Team Babylon and Team Chaotix venture through the dragon road of Chun-nan in search of the village. What will the other teams find? Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. The Way Of The Hedgehogs

Chapter 15: The Way Of The Hedgehogs

Team Dark was strolling in the village of Chun-nan, spectating on the many things surrounding them at best. Shadow didn't even want to bother making contact with the villagers. Rouge and Mighty were also with him, as they were trying to spend some rings before taking off to find Eggman's airship. The 3 of them knew what they had in store, with origami and Chinese architecture around every corner.

"So beautiful!". Mighty embraced the atmosphere.

"Seems like this place was nerfed to beauty-style". Rouge spoke.

"Yeah, well. We're not going to be here for long". Shadow replied.

"Please give us some time, Shadow".

"You know we have a big task on our hands".

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy what this area has in store for us".

"Hmph! You know Eggman is doing dire warnings of dire direness. We need to stop him at all costs".

"Still, can't we just enjoy these Chinese architecture and souveniors?". Rouge asked.

"Whatever. You two go fawn over how beautiful this place really is while I go find answers". The black hedgehog left the two in favour of finding clues to Eggman's where-abouts. Not so long after leaving Rouge and Mighty, he bumped into Silver, Blaze and Tikal, all were amazed at how the village of Chun-nan really looked.

"Wow, these beautiful features really...Oof!".

"Hey! Watch it!".

"Shadow...please watch yourself!".

"You were looking directly at the architecture, Silver!".

"You're here too?". Tikal spoke. "I thought we were the only ones".

"Wait?! We're not the only ones?!".

"Well, considering we ran into Team Rose in San Francisco, that gave us a boost in morale". Blaze explained.

"We're back!". Mighty came back to Shadow, alongside Rouge. They had bought souveniors to show him, and in record timing too.

"Ah! I see you're back. How did you get the items so fast?".

"Cartoon logic".

"We had to pay for our endeavors, Shadow". Rouge explained.

"Rouge? Mighty? You're here too?". Silver asked.

"Of course we are". Mighty responded. "We couldn't leave emo hanging".

"Urgh!". The black hedghog was annoyed at what the armadillo had called him, thus turning back on him.

"So anyway, what are you doing?". Silver asked.

"I'm looking for answers on where Eggman's airship may be. I heard he left the area and recruited two more nasty suprises".

"Who?".

"Well". Rouge continued. "Judging by my resources, Dr Eggman has recruited Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox onboard his fleet".

"Ah! Ok. Don't worry, we're looking for answers too. Where do we find them though?".

"Heck if I know".

"Hey, look!". Mighty pointed to the direction of the possible clue. "A meditation center!".

"Mighty". Shadow replied. "I don't think that's going to help us".

Too late, the armadillo had already came towards the meditation center with ease, Silver watching him as it was the only clue that drew them closer to Eggman.

"Maybe he has the answer you seek". The silver hedgehog exclaimed.

"Doubtful he is to me".

The 5 mobians started to walk towards the meditation center as Mighty was staring at the entrance. He saw a mobian inside and thought he could questions on Dr Eggman. Shadow, Blaze, Tikal, Silver and Rouge all came closer as Mighty was able to see full sight on the mobian from crouching. This mobian was a girl. Her attire consisted of black converse shoes, dark blue denim pants, a black T-Shirt, white gloves, black inlay gold ring bracelets and purple scrunchy. She was busy charging her powers with the power of meditation, because that's something, right?. The 6 mobians came closer to her, as Shadow, Silver, Rouge and Blaze recognized her.

"Excuse me, ma'am". Shadow spoke. "But I was hoping on where we could find a path that leads directly to Dr Eggman".

The girl mobian opened one eye and said...

"Shadow?".

"Nebula? It's you...I guess I felt so anger-induced prior to meeting you. I'm sorry".

"Nah...it's ok". Nebula stood up and jumped down from the meditation podium. "What are you doing here, babe?".

"I'm looking for answers on Dr Eggman". Shadow tried to keep his crush to himself, but by now the other mobians soon noticed. "Do you know anything?".

"If only you and me could find him together, that'll be great".

"You always know when to cheer me up, Nebula".

That made the female mobian giggle. Silver came over to her.

"Long time no see".

"Hello Silver. I guess you're looking for Eggman too, right?".

"How did you know?".

"He's always present during this time of the year and we always enjoy taking down his robots and kicking his butt".

"Uh, huh. Listen. Bad news, Eggman has recently recruited Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox to his lineup". Blaze explained.

"Scourge is a sick pervert whom wanted to come back to me, but I didn't want any of it. Fiona, never heard of her".

"Guess he planned to marry Fiona instead of wanting you".

"I could have thought of a worser situation". Nebula responded.

"So, what were you doing here anyway". Shadow asked to her.

"I was recharging my powers through mediation because that's suddenly a huge pop-culture trend in Chun-nan nowadays. I had a plate full of chicken fingers by my side to fully recharge. I guess my powers are now powerful than ever".

"Oh, yeah". Mighty exclaimed. "I also heard of Eggman upgrading his Badnik Boss 5000 some more so he can make his mechanical overlord powerful than Sonic's spindash. Wow!".

"Hmmm". Shadow understood the news. "Any ideas on where he went?".

"I think there is a path that leads onto the forest from here". Nebula answered. "I planned on checking it out sometime after eating more of my chicken fingers".

"Good". Team Dark and Team Future concluded as they parted ways, but not before Shadow came back to Nebula and hugged her, accompied with a kiss to indicate that he still loves her. They let go moments later and waved goodbye to Nebula, the female mobian doing the same.

* * *

Team Rose were wandering into the village looking for answers on Eggman's airship. The 3 were also on the same path as Team Dark, Team Future and the others. Amy, Cream and Sticks were searching for clues via talking to the different villages. The 3 agreed to search 3 sectors of Chun-nan, with Amy taking the lower area, Cream taking the north-east corner, and Sticks taking the north-west corner. Soon after splitting up, the 3 mobian girls searched high and low, talking to every villager in the village, hoping to get any answers out of this. Every minute was had trying to complete said objective and was deemed a daunting task to compensate with. Soon after talking to every villager in the vicinity, Amy and Cream regrouped. The lead mobian was carrying two clues while the latter was carrying only one. The two then wondered were was their third member: The newcomer to the main Sonic canon. Where was Sticks? They had to find out. They checked the north-western portion of the Chun-nan village and searched high and low for the badger, but no luck was to be found. They found their fellow badger friend a few minutes after, looking out into the night sky, on a public balcony. She had her hands placed on the railings. She was thinking about her parents, hence the tears started to form in her eyes. Amy and Cream came closer to her and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong?". Amy asked, knowing that her friend was not alright.

Sticks tried her hardest not to cry, as real warriors stand tall and not be foolish.

"I...I was just thinking about something so sinister that happened to me a long time ago".

"What was it? Care to tell me?".

"About my parents". The badger tried not to cry, but tears in her eyes told her to. "Now I remember where they went".

"What?". Cream asked. "What happened to your parents, Sticks?".

"They...they were killed when I was about a year old". She covered her head and tilted her head down, knowing for a fact that she had burst into tears.

"What killed them?". Amy questioned, but the badger was already crying.

"A serious poach attack that left me scared and devasted. That explains why I live so alone and why I have memorabilia inside my burrow".

"Who were your parents?". Cream spoke.

"My mom was called Hope and my dad was called Chase".

"Why Hope and Chase?".

"Becuase they wanted to call me after what I had layed on after they gave birth to me. They keep the tradition of naming badgers after nouns, adjectives and or objects".

"Those poachers are meanies". Cream felt sorry for Sticks.

"I know". The badger was wiping her eyes after her tears ended. "There's more badgers in Mobius than just them, but only few than what was left before the 21st Century".

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you". Amy touched her heart.

"It's not your fault. Somehow it had to happen. Somehow I am always paranoid because of this. I had to live with this before Sonic Boom started, and that alone was challenging".

By now, Amy was feeling ultra sorry for the badger, hence why the pink hedgehog was starting to form tears, but she fought it. Cream hugged Sticks for what caused her to be paranoid constantly. That seemed to make the badger notice her and smiled. Soon, Amy joined in and the 3 were looking up into the night sky while in a group hug.

* * *

Team Despicable were wandering around the Chinese Village, asking for directions about how they find the exit and what not. Marine, Big and Omochao were split up, searching around the small village that represented Chun-nan in it's finest. By now, it all seemed too precious and risky to let it all go to waste.

"Excuse me, mate. But do you know how to get out of this here village?". Marine asked one of the townspeople.

"Are you looking for that dastardly Dr Eggman?".

"Sure thing, mate. Do you know where he could hurt dingos?".

"There's a path just northeast of here. That'll lead you into the forest".

"Thank you, mate. I'm only just an ankle biter, but I can assure you, mate. I'll track him down".

"Good for you. Bye".

"Sayonara, whatever that means".

The raccoon signalled both Big and Omochao to meet up back in the middle of the village to tell them that there was a path northeast of here. Both the big purple cat and the small robot agreed and met the Australian raccoon soon after. She then lead the team safely out of the village and into the forest.

* * *

Team Sonic were walking through the Chun-nan village, asking villagers and searching for clues. They had previously been avoiding the trail of Eggman's robots on the path soon after entering the civillization. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came prepared with the normal villagers accomplishing mundane everyday tasks. All 3 of them walked towards the village emporium, whom was run by a happy salesman. The main trio spoke to him first.

"Excuse me, sir. But do you have any directions on where Dr Eggface is?". The blue hedgehog asked.

"Oh, you mean Dr Eggman?". The saleaman answered. "I'm sure he went northeast of here. Er...try asking the other villagers".

"Got it! Thanks".

"You're welcome Sonic. Ah! I should really get to know his name".

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles wandered for a while around the Chinese village. Lacking of clues and desperate of food, the main lead decided to pull out a spare Chili Dog and eat it, much to the kitsune and the echidna's dismay.

"Where could he be?". Tails spoke. "If that salesman did say northeast, then the other villagers might go for the same direction".

"How do you know that is going to be the initial case?". Knuckles asked.

"We need to be directed by asking the other villagers". Sonic finished his snack. "Totally not uncanny for our beggings, right?".

Both mobians nodded.

"Good! Let's do this!".

And so, the 3 main trio split up to ask for directions on where Eggman's airship could be taking off to next. All 3 of them knew asking one villager after another, and all pointing towards northeast could potentially mean continuing on with the journey for Eggman and his goons. A few minutes later did Sonic come across familiar territory. 3 girls seem to notice the blur blur and strolled towards him. Tails and Knuckles initially found him seconds later. They had also seem to have found some familiar territory in the form of Sash Lilac, Carol Tea and Milla Bassat.

"Lilac?". Sonic instantly recognized, causing the female dragon to sspeak back.

"Oh, hey Sonic. Long time no see".

"Long time no see to you too". Knuckles came towards the blue hedgehog, along with Tails.

"Told you we could be bumping into some awfully familiar turf while on a vacation here". Carol Tea spoke.

"What are you guys up to?". Milla asked.

"We're currently on a journey to track Dr Eggman down before he ruins everything, including my birthday". Sonic explained.

"You're birthday?". Lilac responded. "I almost forgot. Sorry, Sonic. I can't go".

"Why not?".

"I have some over plans that are vital to keeping Avalice alive and...well, protected. Lord Brevon is sneaking in something that I haven't known about yet".

"Then why the vacation?". Knuckles asked.

"Honestly, me, Carol and Milla are taking a short vacation to rid ourselves of all of the hate tracked down by Brevon. He's really planning something".

"Huh, just like Dr Eggman". The blue blur put two and two together. "Anyways, any ideas on where he went, and also the exit from this place?".

"Sure". The dragon replied. "there's only two exits out of the village. The one you want to take is on the northeastern border of the village limits".

"That'll take you into the forest". Carol added.

"Be careful out there". Milla warned.

"We will". Tails answered.

"Looks like we have the answer we seek". Sonic concluded. "It was nice meeting you 3 on your...ahem...vacation. We hope to speak to you again sometime after we battle Eggman and save the planet".

"Agreed". Lilac responded. "We must get back to our hotel".

"Ok! We must go. Catch you on the flip-side".

"I understand. It was so nice talking to you". The dragon wandered back to the hotel with Carol and Milla. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles began to high-tail it out of the village and Chun-nan altogether. Who knows? Maybe they'll have some more suprises along the remainder of the journey.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Dark, Team Future, Team Rose, Team Despicable and Team Sonic asking for clues in the village of Chun-nan, and a few suprise guest characters to go along with their search. What will go down in the forest? Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Frog Forest

Chapter 16: Frog Forest

Amid was a large forest surrounded in giant mushrooms and frogs. All 8 teams were running through the large nature at the same time as they tried to seek Eggman's airship once more. Team Future was searching after their encounter with Team Dark and a certain 3rd party mobian. Silver, Tikal and Blaze were amazed at the mushrooms and noticing frogs, hence why it was always so rainy. Tikal could only rummaged a leaf to take shleter, while the other two mobians refused to let rain get in the way of the journey.

"How are we going to track him down?". Blaze asked, knowing that the silver hedgehog was using his tracking device.

"The same way as we always do, my friend: Find out the source of what is causing the beeping".

"But could it just be frogs? I noticed tiny little red dots on the radar to know where the frogs are".

"And my dreadlocks are going to get wet too". Tikal took cover.

"Once we find out that ominous red ship in the sky...it'll be him for sure".

"But he's right over there, how do we get to him without losing track of the airship?".

"Blaze". Silver answered. "Please need not worry. I know a shortcut. Follow me".

"Coming". Tikal tagged along, the rain died down from here. The orange echidna abandoned the leaf and ran with the team.

* * *

Team Chaotix were in sight of the long, dirt path that soon followed nearby Eggman's ship. But there was one problem: Frogs were in the way, and rain would cause the low-path with sea level at 1cm to flood. The team wanted to sneak past the frogs in quick successions for the airship to be leaving very soon and moving onto the next area for some more recruits. Espio turned on his camoflague and snook past all of the frogs and waited for Charmy and Vector to cross. The bee considered lifting the crocodile over the frogs and Vector soon gave notice of Espio to signal him. A few close calls later and the two had successfully crossed the path in hopes of ditching said area and noticing a giant mushroom at their feet. The 3 soon noticed Eggman's airfleet and ran towards it, only to be stopped by a frog right in their path. The team stopped before it could be noticed, as setting one off could lead to rainfall. Team Chaotix soon got up into the air and chased the ship down before losing it in some trees.

* * *

Team Despicable were searching the forest in hopes of finding what could be Froggy. They were actually looking for Dr Eggman and his where-aboust. Rather than chasing him like many others would do, the 3 decided to stop and admire the nature that was admist. The vast amount of acres couldn't resist of the team to explore and find some frogs.

"Mate, this is wonderful!". Marine admired. "Ooh! Frogs. Say...er...Big? Do you want a replacement frog or...?".

"No! I want my pal, Froggy!". The purple cat wailed, much to the raccoon's dismay.

"Judging to my knowledge". Omochao explained. "Getting near one of those frogs could lead to myself being malfunctioned due to the torrential rainfall that they could cause".

"So...it's a no then?".

"Getting away from them could be the right choice".

"But they be right in my path!".

"Froggy!". Big called out.

"We can be lifted in the air". Omochao explained. "Grab onto me".

"Ok. Seems harmless to me". Marine proceeded to grab on omochao, but she ended up touching one of his sockets, causing the raccoon to recieve a shock.

"Maybe that's the safest bet yet". The robot added.

Marine proceeded to try and grab onto Omochao a second time, actually touching the right spots. Marine then signalled Big to latch on, with the robot trying hard to getting used to carrying a big purple cat from his tiny propellers. The 3 were soon lifted up in the air and carried by the wind towards the airship, whom was afar from their current location.

* * *

Team Rose were walking through the vast amount of forest surrounded by only the occasional frogs and mushrooms. The three mobian girls were searching for Eggman and his goons, one third of the team actually in full motion to whack whatever the villain was unleashing. Cream was flying in the air discussing the other chaos with Cheese. Both Amy and Sticks looking for clues using the pink hedgehog's tracking device.

"Ok...let's see here before me...". Amy was busy trying to find Eggman's position, a curious badger by her side.

"Yeah...those tiny red dots are nothing but frogs. Something is jacked up with the simulator". Sticks exclaimed.

"Have you recently used a high tech gadget before...".

Before the badger could ever answer the question, Amy knew she had never used technology before.

"Nevermind...I know you so well, you don't even use tech".

Sticks facepalmed.

"You think?".

"Uh, huh". Amy was resuming her finds on her device, all red dots present. Markings were scarce, and the only real thing people seemed to care was of Eggman's doomsday plans on bringing an end to Planet Mobius.

"Do you think we will ever see our loved ones again, Cheese?". Cream was still talking to her chao.

"Chao chao".

"Me neither". The rabbit sighed. "If only there was a way to get up without the wind bringing us down".

"Chao...".

"A big clue!". Amy alerted both Cream and Sticks, knowing both of them were not as useful as in terms of leadership.

"What?!". Both mobian girls asked.

"A big light blue blob on the tracking device slowing crossing along the screen. That is certainly Egghead trying to swoop in on us".

"I don't wanna get abducted!". Sticks hid behind Cream.

"He doesn't even have a light to send us up". Amy answered.

By now, the badger soon noticed how Eggman gets in and out of the ship with one quick glance. She knew this wasn't what is would be like in her own vision. This was nothing like the Egg Carier where the only entrane is by plane. This ship had a door that extends to the ground when landed.

"That must be where he gets the recruits".

"What is he doing flying so low?". Cream felt a tiny bit of herself backing away in fear. "Is he sending more mobians to work for him?".

"Hmmmmmm...this might not be good. Let's chase him down. See where he is heading next". Amy lead, both Cream and Sticks nodded. All three of them waited until the ship had passed them at low altitude, then proceeded to follow said ship. Eggman was surely heading somehwere to crash Sonic's 25th birthday party, and that immediatly wasn't good news to any of the heroes and anti-heroes. Even Shadow as not impressed of him. The three girls continued to chase Eggman before winding up at a stop courtesy of tree bark support. Knowing that this was their stop, Amy spotted an opening soon after that lead into another part of the forest: The jungle.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 4 teams shown continuing their journey on stopping Dr Eggman and his assistance, alongside the other 4 teams. How do you think they will handle this? Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Finding Answers

Chapter 17: Finding Answers

Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh were searching through the frog forest to indicate of Dr Eggman's ship. Neither of them even bothered to come into contact with frogs, as the whole team were robots. One single frog could burst sockets and malfunction, leaving the team unable to continue. They were walking on the solid ground that wasn't liquidized by any rainfall.

"So desolate apart from plant life". Metal Sonic spoke, Omega and Gamma trailing him.

"You think that Eggman would rather leave us here than going up to his base and smashing him?". Omega asked.

"Eggman is my creator. I cannot hurt him so".

"So what?!". Gamma stated.

"Will you two be quiet?! There are frogs nearby and setting off one of them will trigger rainfall, which is very bad for our health".

"The only liquid you use is snake oil". Omega joked.

"You like liquid snake, don't you?". Gamma added.

"Urgh! Quiet!". Metal Sonic proceeded to lurk through the leaves of the forest floor. The lead robot stopped, the two other stopping. He peaked out of the leaf to notice a frog was in their path.

"A frog!". Metal proclaimed. "Gamma, you know what to do".

"Will do". The E-102 robot grabbed Metal Sonic, the latter grabbing onto Omega. From there, everything was fine for the trio, seeing the frog they had just witnessed below them. Once onto the other side, they continued to sneak, until they could see an exit out of the forest.

* * *

Team Sonic were racing through the forest, Sonic leading like he always does. Amidst was the the surrounding plant life around them, fresh and green alike. For the trio, it was the matter of chasing down Eggman's ariship and retreiving the pleasure of kicking his butt. Tails and Knuckles were behind him, rushing through the green space.

"It's a beautiful day outside". Sonic spoke while he was running. "Birds and chirping. Flowers are blooming. On days like these. Fools like Egghead. Should be burning in hell!".

"I'm right with you, Sonic". Knuckles answered.

"Yeah!". Tails cheered.

"Where did his airship go? Or should I say: Egg Basket, Amirite?".

"That's brilliant!". Tails chuckled.

"Now we have to find out where he went, but there are no villages or civillization in this huge forest".

"That's the problem". Knuckles kept running. "Who do we talk to? There isn't no one here to pass us the favour".

Sonic stopped, so did his teammates.

"Good idea. Knuckles, can you jump infinately?".

"What?".

"I've seen you pull it off. Can you do it here?".

"But it requires pausing, and I cannot see no pause buttons anywhere".

"But you can do it, right?".

"I don't know any such thing as 'Infinate Jump'".

"Fine". The blue blur sighed. "Tails, can you lift us to where Eggman could be sighted?".

"Got it!". The fox boi proceeded to lift Sonic up, the hedgehog carrying the echidna in doing so. There, the three could see the airship. Tails thought about flying the team to the top of the ship, but then there would be one major problem: The powerful wing generated from the back of the ship would be too impassable for the 3 main trio to be knocking on Eggman's door for pizza. Tails instead lifted them up and following the ship, until invisible walls prevented him from progressing off-ground any further.

* * *

Team Babylon were racing through the forest using their Extreme Gear boards. Jet, Wave and Storm were in no worries for any beat-em' up with the dastardly villain. They used everything that they have in possesion at the time. The hawk was leading once again through the vast open spaces and seemed in no rush to get over to Eggman's final moments. Wave was trailing behind Wave as the back-up leader, though she was technically flight if anything seemed possible. Storm was behind the two, riding along and following the orders of the two mobians. Everything seemed accoridng to plan, even when rough situations are at hand. But the 3 rouges must fight to prevail and track down their greatest enemy.

* * *

Team Dark were flying up in the air and the hugely dense forest below them. Rouge was lifting both Shadow and Mighty and seemed comfortable about this. She could see nothing bust mushrooms and trees up ahad, knowing that Eggman wasn't near their current location. The 3 of them previously had an encounter with Team Future back in Chun-nan, so things were looking very bleak as according to Shadow's taste. Mighty was comfortable despite his legs hanging from pulling Shadow's feet. A sense of hunger was lurking within the three, knowing that they bought food during their previous encounter.

"Landing below". Rouge signalled Mighty and Shadow.

"Hmph! Hope this is worth it!". The black hedgehog added.

All 3 mobians were safely on the forest floor, not worrying about frogs and water covering their Chinese curry boxes.

"This looks like a great spot to have a picnic". The bat explained.

"Uh, huh. Are you sure you know where Eggman is, or was?". Mighty asked.

"I'm sure. Now hand me a blanket, Shadow".

Shadow got out a blanket out of his conviniently small pockets (Remember, screw logic), and gave it to Rouge. From there, she layed it down on a flat surface and sat down, ready to snack on some Chinese delicacy. Shadow and Mighty were sat down too, as they were getting ready to pull out their snacks.

"I hope this is worth the wait". The black hedgehog sighed, snacking on his fortune cookie. "Remember what Eggman said if we do fail. He will threaten to ruin Sonic's 25th birthday party in shambles".

"We will get to the bottom of this, Shadow". Rouge replied. "Anything he can do, we can do better".

"Yes, and also of the other teams pursuing the same goal to thwart Eggman's plans".

"At least of the bright side". Mighty exclaimed. "We may be able to loot his gold while we're at it".

"Mighty!". Shadow raised his voice. "This is not an RPG!".

"Shadow". Rouge said. "I think you're getting too carried away with how you will smash Eggman. Meanwhile, Mighty never meant to insult you".

"Hmph!".

"He yelled at me for insulting the franchise's main genre!".

"Both of you be quiet! Please!". The bat continued. "Once we finished eating, we'll continue to search for him".

"That's easy for you to say". Shadow replied. "I'm too used to Omega pulling this thing off".

"Omega's sadly not with us due to reasons".

"What kind of reasons?". Mighty asked.

"Gamma offered him to beat up Eggman with him, so he quit with pride and seeked to still protect us with the passion".

"Uh, huh. I'm so interested".

"Anyway, shall we head for him now?".

"Fine". Shadow got up, so did Mighty. "Let's do this!".

"Alright!". The armadillo cheered.

And so, the three of them put the blanket away and continued to head off towards Eggman's direction of slow preportions, due to the large conservatory of an airship he's currently situated in. Anything could happen while on the remaining journey, whether it was for Team Dark, or any other team with the same goal.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Dark, Team RoboApocalpyseIsNigh, Team Babylon and Team Sonic coping with Frog Forest. What next location will they be at, and how will they handle things? Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Lost Jungle

Chapter 18: Lost Jungle

Team Dark were searching through the thick, dense fog of the forest. They were somwhat in the tall grass as the jungle had changed during their 13 year absense in the area. Shadow, Rouge and Mighty came prepared too, carrying lunch and the armadillo eating one of his snacks along the way. He was eating a fortune cookie the team had picked up from Chun-nan, though the 3 never finished all of their cookies.

"How do you think we'll get to the ariship?". Mighty asked the 2. "It seems as far as the eye can see".

"That's because it is". Shadow spoke. "Eggman vowed to not let his ship on the ground".

"Because he knows we'll get on to it halfway through the journey?".

"It's the journey what matters, Mighty". Rouge answered.

"I understand. Anywho, Shadow, would you mind taking this fortune away from me?".

"Why? Force!".

"Pretty much".

"Give me!". The black hedgehog took the fortune that was left of the fortune cookie. He read it aloud too.

"You will be called 'Shady Desu' some time on your journey". He read. "Nonsense! I don't like that name anyway!".

"Is someone getting hot-headed?". Mighty smirked.

"It came from your fortune cookie!".

"Oh...".

"Shh!". Rouge spoke. "Someone's coming!".

"Who?!".

"Keep down!". Shadow ducked Mighty down.

Rouge kept a lookout behind the leaves she was rustling through. From out of nowhere, they saw Team Sonic trying to pin-point Eggman's current location using Tails' tracking device. Shadow and Mighty looked at them too, the 3 main trio not noticing them.

"Any clue on Eggbreath?". Sonic asked.

"Hmmmmm...". The fox boi checked his tracking device once more. "I'm getting strange signals on foes alike. Maybe Eggman's goons are around here, I think".

"No time for smashing all those Eggman's robots, Tails. We better move or the fog is going to have a drastic effect on us".

"Where did you say the exit was?". Knuckles asked the kitsune. "The exit out of the jungle?".

"No clue. But we need to get out of here. Fast. I'm built for speed, not built for sluggish controls".

"Hmmm...". Tails kept staring at his device. "There is an exit northeast of here. That's the same direction Dr Eggman is going".

"And his goons too!". Sonic answered.

"Come on". Knuckles proclaimed. "We better move".

"Good point".

Team Dark watched as Team Sonic sped off into the distance, the northeastern part of the jungle, in which the next area is. Shadow, Rouge and Mighty jumped out of the tall leaves and followed them, unknown from them.

* * *

Team Chaotix was searching for lost chaos in the area of the jungle. They were previously hanging out near the forest, no frog detected them in sight. Vector lead Espio and Charmy to where they were now, all the while looking far and wide for 20 lost chao.

"Come here, chao! Where, oh where could you be!". Vector called out, Espio and Charmy looking in the seperate direction to him.

"Face it". Espio answered. "Chao are not going to be in these area of the jungle. It's too dense. Fog is starting to creep in".

"What kind of fog?".

"Deadly fog. This area suffered from pollution post-2010".

"Bad touch, boss". Charmy added.

"It's a jungle after all. A 'Lost Jungle'".

"That's the first time I've heard someone say the name of the zone. Sheesh!". The crocodile replied.

"Besides. I think I saw more chao that way". Espio pointed towards a chao head on top of the platform overlooking the lower half of the jungle. And thus, the 3 detectives followed the chao they see and jumped on top of the platform. There, they saw 3 mobian girls, Team Rose to be exact.

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if I could ask you something". Vector spoke.

"If it's about a date, it'll halfta wait!". Amy denied.

"A DATE! You think this is a joke, you little brat!".

"Now hand over that chao, nice and easy". Espio demanded.

"I betcha you're the ones who took Chocola-Chao and Buster". Cream said.

"What!".

"It's not nice to tease my friends!". Sticks defended.

"Yeah...Time to rock and roll!". Charmy responded, knowing that there was going to be a fight amongst the 6.

Team Chaotix growled at Team Rose, one against the other. Sticks pulled out her boomerang, Espio pulling out his shurikens. Both teams were eagerly staring angrily at each other.

"Boys! You know what to do". Vector called out.

"Roger!". Espio understood.

"Got it!". Charmy nodded.

"Girls! Just like we practised!". Amy called out.

"Ok!". Cream understood.

"Hmph!". Sticks nodded.

Both teams ran at each other, power fighting power. Cream fought against Charmy. etc. All members were throwing punches and kicks until one of them decided to call out their team members for flight formation. In this case, it was Team Rose.

"Who's laughing now?!". Cream lifted both Amy and Sticks off the ground and threw them towards Team Chaotix with force, knocking them back.

"Urggghhh! Charmy!". Vector shouted. "Get us in the air! Pronto!".

"Got it, Vector!". The bee proceeded to lift Espio and the crocodile into the air too. Both were thundershooting each other, trying to knock one another to the swamp below. Cream threw Sticks so hard with immediate force, Espio couldn't quite handle the pressure. He was kocked back into the water, both Vector and Charmy gasped in shock. That didn't let them down though, as they both tryed to push Team Rose into the swamp. Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer after being lifted back onto the ground and hit Charmy, the bee losing the rings he had collected in the process. He was knocked back into the swamp water. Sticks ran towards Vector and headbutted him hard enough for the crocodile to slip off the edge of the platform into the swamp, all 3 Chaotix members failing to outsmart the girls.

"See you in your natural habitat, Vector!". Sticks proclaimed.

Team Rose were the successors in the fight, all three high-fiving each other in gratitude. They then looked back at Team Chaotix, now swimming towards the shore not too far away.

"You won this round, girls. Next time, my turf".

"You are on your turf, Vector". Sticks smirked. "And there won't be a next time. Remember that there's 8 teams fighting to kick the same guy?".

"Grrr! Ok...don't taze me".

"Oh, and look out for that fog over there! It's deadly, just like you!".

"Oooooooohhhh! Burn!". Both Amy and Cream yelled.

"I said STOP TAZING ME!". Vector yelled from afar.

"Meh...whaddya say we go ditch this fog and go northeast?". The badger turned her head towards Amy and Cream.

"Agreed". Amy took the lead once more and the two girls followed her, knowing that they'll run into Team Chaotix once they are on the battleship. The 3 Chaotix members were drying off from their swim and started to head the same direction. Who knows what will follow?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Sonic not noticing Team Dark hiding in the leaves and Team Rose and Team Chaotix fighting. What area do you think will be next? Read on to find out, Please review.


	19. Metal Harbor

Chapter 19: Metal Harbor

All 8 teams were safely out of the forest route to Eggman's base. Their next step was rushing through the planet's biggest harbor: Metal Harbor. Team RoboApocalyseIsNigh were first out of the forest due to the confrontations of the 4 main teams, plus the other 3 got caught up on something optional. Metal Sonic was leading E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma through the battlefield of ships and robotic-made planes. Eggman surely has had his hands busy with ordering new robots to take care of the 3, alongside the others.

"This place...". Gamma remembered. "This place was where Eggman saved that brat".

"Amy?". Omega asked.

"Yeah...I know this was the heart of the Mobian Fleets, where Eggman was working on his Badnik Boss 5000 before boarding his creation on the airship".

"How do you know that?. Metal Sonic overheard.

"My memory data before I got revived. I seem to remember the events of Sonic Adventure 2".

"You seem to know how he blew up half of the moon. Don't worry, I later fixed this". Omega spoke.

"Meh". The lead robot shurgged. "Memory data, Eggman captured Amy and I accompied him. It wasn't until that blue hedgehog ruined everything. Sigh, I miss the glory days of gaming".

"Ok, boss. Whatever you say". Gamma concluded.

"Alas, we need not worry about nostalgia for a while now. We need to chase after my creator, for yours sake".

"Good point". Omega replied. "Worthless consumer models must be annihilated".

And so, the 3 robots continued forth towards where Eggman's ship could be taking off next. How well the lead member knew this place so well, despite not visiting.

* * *

Team Dark were walking on the airfield of one of the bases, pondering over on how the base looked since 2001. Shadow, Rouge and Miighty took time to stare at the new features put into Metal Harbor, like new technology and new jets and rockets.

"Long time no see, Metal Harbor". Shadow spoke to himself. "I see we made an arrangement to see each other again some time later".

"Look at how the place beggened since our last visit". Rouge was admired.

"This place is Metal Harbor, huh?". Mighty spoke. "Cool place. Maybe if it could be possible for me and Ray to hang out once it is safe to do so".

"Yeah...sure...whatever, Mighty". The black hedgehog closed his eyes and thought of where Eggman could be heading next.

"What are you doing, Shadow?". The bat asked.

"Just thinking of Eggman".

"His ship!". The armadillo spoke once more. "I saw his ship not too long ago".

"Where?!".

"He's heading north from here".

"Oh...I see...towards the plant".

"Plant?".

"Yes". Shadow continued. "One of the oldest structures in Mobius".

"Then what time are we wasting?".

"Mighty!". Rouge stopped. "I think it's best for me and Shadow to soak up the limited time in Metal Harbor".

"Huh...fine...fine...go ahead".

And so, the 3 stayed on the base for as long as they could take. Mighty noticed another mobian flying towards him in the distance. He recognized the mobian. It landed safely on the base and walked up to Mighty.

"Hello Mighty. Long time no see".

"Ray?!". The armadillo came up to him and fist-bumped him. "How's it hangin'?".

"I heard of you taking off to Eggman's skies alongside Shadow and Rouge, correct?".

"Yep. They're right here. Say hello to Ray the Flying Squirrel, guys!".

Rouge waved, Shadow insisted on not taking Ray too seriously. Mighty turned his head towards Ray and continued.

"Heh, he's a shy mobian". He smirked.

"I understand. I was currently hanging out in the area alongside many other obscure mobians".

"Really? Who?".

"Lien-da, Lara-Su, Julie-Su, Dimitri and a few others. They don't want to show their faces around. You know why".

"Ohhhhh. Yeah, yeah. Of course". Mighty responded.

"Shall we start to be heading to Eggman?". Rouge asked.

"I'm getting sick of these actions". Shadow cleaned his tongue.

"Huh". The armadillo had no choice but to follow the two, thus bidding farewell to Ray. "Ray, I'm going to have to go now. I'll see you soon, ok?".

"Got it!".

Thus, Ray decided to head back to hang out with the other mobians, Mighty catching up with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat in chasing down Dr Eggman.

* * *

Team Sonic were running through the island bases of the harbor, no time in looking at the new changes made. The 3 main trio were busy tracking down Eggman's base using Tails' device.

"Any indications on Eggheads' airship?". Sonic asked the kitsune.

"Hmmmm...". Tails stared into his device, seeing the three of them as blue dots trying to intercept the red dot that was Eggman, All of the while avoiding jets coming in for landing from unamed, casual mobians that have no knowledge on their current mission.

"Where, oh where could he be this time?". Knuckles pondered.

"No clue, but he's leaving costly clues on us to keep ourselves guessing. No wonder what he is going to pull off next".

"Recruit another bad guy to his team of already bad guys?". Tails guessed.

"May be the case there, pal". The blue blur added. "We have to get there, quickly. Smash his robots to pieces and save the planet from extinction".

"He's bringing on the age of extinction, my friends". Knuckles warned. "We follow Sonic's advice on this one. Always".

"Good point, Knux. Let's go!".

And so, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles raced through Metal Harbor with speed faster than the eye can see.

* * *

Team Babylon were riding on their Extreme Gear boards through the harbor as like nothing happened. They were stil on the hunt for Eggman's forces, and the guy himself. Jet was in the lead, both Wave and Storm carelessly following him on where the airship might go to next.

"Jokes on you, Eggman!". The hawk smirked as he was chasing the airship oversees, island base to island base to the occasional rocket silo.

"This time, you're toast!". Wave added.

"And I'm hungry for more!". Storm added.

Jet soon stopped, leaving the team temporarily halted.

"Now I'm hungry!". He stated. "Why add food to the mix?!".

"We thought it would lighten the spirits".

"Yeah". The albatross nodded.

"Great. Now we have to find a kiosk to fill us up. Where do we find one?".

"I have no known indications on where they may be". Wave answered.

"Ugh...fine...let us continue".

And so, the team resumed their journey for Eggman's airship. Where could it be heading to next? That was the mot important question.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team RoboApocalyseIsNigh and Team Babylon finding themselves in Metal Harbor. How will the other teams cope? Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Another Encounter Of The Dopelgangers

Chapter 20: Another Encounter Of The Dopelgangers

Team Chaotix was inside one of the island bases of Metal Harbor, seemingly tired from chasing Eggman and finding more clues on his location. Vector, Espio and Charmy were searching inside one of the jet hangers, rummaging through boxes and finding nothing but jet material.

"Keep searching, boys. Some clues have to be hidden in these boxes somewhere". Vector lead, also searching clues himself.

"Hmmmm...I'm gathering a serious sense of dread of what Eggman has up his sleeves". Espio spoke.

"Eggman cannot roll up his sleeves, remember?". The bee added.

"Quiet, Charmy. We need to surpass the difficult if we're going to find anything interesting". The crocodile said.

"Sorry, boss".

"Mobius' fate lies in cohesion". The chameleon stated.

"Cohesion and integrity".

"Aren't those the same thing?". Charmy overheard.

"Hmmmm...". Vector was still rummaging through the boxes. Nothing but more jet material was present. Once they had found, or have they found anything of nothing more but dense clues did the Chaotix decided to move on and track down Eggman's airship.

* * *

Team Despicable were on their way onto one of the many rocket silo bases that were present over the harbor. They had previously battled through the jungle together and formed great coherence between one another, or so I've heard. The team were safely looking out on said rocket silo supports soon after, trying to detect and coordinate Eggman's floating behemoth.

"Where, oh where could that ship be?". The Australian racoon searched and searched the seas, one hand safely grabbed one of the 4 poles keeping the rocker silo at bay.

"Froggy...". Big was sat on the support, not worrying about said platform breaking due to his weight.

"Any ideas on where he could be heading next?". Omochao asked.

"Not that I know of. I can't see dingos out here. It's just flat sea water".

"I cannot digress more".

"Pal...". The big purple cat layed on the support, until Marine would signal him to start moving ahead.

"Hmmm...". Marine was still searching for Eggman. No luck. Instead, she spotted an island base not too far from here. "Eggman is not around this here place, but we can go to that island base instead of dangerous being perched above this high platform".

"Good point, oh fearless leader". Omochao proceeded to lift Marine, before the raccoon signalled Big to get up and grab her legs. From there, the team were safely able to travel to the closest island base to store jets and fuel. Just about as they were able to land, within seconds did they hear something behind them, in this case it was another team trying to capture the same fate.

"Huh...". Marine looked behind her to notice the fact that the team that was behind them were Amy, Sticks and Cream, the latter's flapping ears caught the attention of Marine, Big and Omochao. The 3 girls took time for each one to land on the ground, not before it's power member noticed the inconvenience awaiting them.

"Oh brother...". Sticks dreaded.

"Long time no see, faker!". Marine spoke.

"Froggy...". Big pondered.

"Big, not now, mate!".

"Hmph!". The badger folded her arms and waited. "Was it so neccessary for him to join your team?".

"Yes, and Omochao too".

"Heh, should've seen that coming from a long shot".

"What are you doing here, Marine?". Amy asked.

"We were looking and seeing if Eggman was around here".

"Well, he is surely not going to be around these parts of Metal Harbor".

"No". Cream added. "But he may be on his way to the next location".

"Froggy...are you in here?!". Big came to check the empty boxes inside of the jet hangers, Marine, Omochao and Team Rose looking at him.

"Damn...". The raccoon sighed. "He is so desperate for his frog, you think he would come for dat boi sooner or later".

"Uh, huh". Amy comprehended.

Suddenly, a dark shadow hung above the 6, Big coming back in time to notice Dr Eggman's ship. It took no time for Sticks to get into her fighting stance, as who knows what the evil genius will do to her.

"Mwahahahahahaha!". Eggman laughed through his intercom. "Glad I've found you 6 carelessly patrolling the jet hangers in time for the real businessmen to arrive! You must feel so lonely down there. Here, I'll send you help".

He pushed the button and two robots came parachuting down in style. Amy, Cream and the badger soon noticed that they've encountered these robots before. Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe punched the ground for their landing and stared at the 2 teams, Marine laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god!". The raccoon laughed. "I didn't know you had cousins, faker!".

"Marine!". The badger fought back. "I am your cousin. Now shut the hell up!".

"These guys again?!". Amy facepalmed.

"It seems so". Cream responded.

"It would be so nice if you would come and help us, guys!". Sticks signalled Team Despicable, whom were already starting to head to the next location.

"Sorry, but we have business to take care of. Eggman has already started to leave your two robotic cousins behind".

"They're not my goddamn cousins, faker!". Sticks yelled.

"What! I cannot hear you. I've already grabbed onto Omochao and is now heading towards his ship, but he can't go up forever because of Sonic Heroes logic!".

"What the...! You weren't even in that game to begin with!".

"Neither were you, faker!".

"Grrrrrrr!". The badger was already fed up with Marine's antics that she could think of possible way to pound her when the time was right. Amy told her to fight for the team, Sticks taking deep breaths in her mind to forget the whole ordeal. She offered Amy to be lifted up, only to grab onto Cream when she was in the right position. From there, the rabbit precariously used thundershoot, firing both Amy and Sticks at the two nearly-identical robotic versions of the latter. From there, the 3 were cautious of the dangers with Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe.

* * *

Team Future were running through the island bases, keeping in sight with Eggman's ship. They had spotted it when it had touched down to temporarily drop off Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe to fend of both Team Rose and Team Despicable, thought the former is still there fighting them. Silver, Blaze and Tikal were in no time stopping for a bite to eat. They were thinking of a strategy to boot up when they finally land aboard the ship.

"Hurry!". Silver lead. "Eggman is starting to head to the next area!".

"We know that". Blaze answered. "It just that so many bases are far between each other".

"Why I'm the save in all of this". Tikal responded.

"Right". The silver hedgehog nodded. "You are our one stop ticket to Eggman, if not all of us".

"Of course. I need you to hang on".

"Got it! Blaze!".

"Yes, Silver?".

"Run in front of me".

"Right!". The cat proceeded to speed in front of the silver hedgehog, Tikal running up front, so that whe the ledge was no where near them, she would lift up using her mind (Or whatever it was), Blaze quickly grabbing onto her, Silver following and grabbing ont Blaze to fly the team towards Eggman's giant mechanical airship.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Chaotix and Team Future casually drifting through the harbor, with both Team Despicable and Team Rose laying eyes on each other before Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe came to fend them off. What location will the 8 teams be visiting next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. Chemical Plant

Chapter 21: Chemical Plant

Such was the familiar setting the 8 teams would greatly embark on next, such was the lack of procrastination surrounding them. Chemical Plant was their next destination, sparking new features since it's discovery in 1992. Team Dark were first to embrace their eyes on the new mechanical renovations.

"Well, well, well". Rouge looked around her in astonishment. "Long time no see, Chemical Plant. I thought we'd never return to you".

"Hmmm...". Shadow, however was having none to do with the scenery and wanted to get things straight with Dr Eggman.

"Exponential features...". The bat admired.

"Rouge". Mighty soon spoke. "Are you in this place just to admire the background?".

"C'mon, we haven't stepped foot since Eggman last chased us here, which was unknown".

"Uh, huh".

"No one other than us are here at the moment". The black hedgehog proclaimed. "Whether it's Eggman or just their day off on a dangerous scale".

"Or they could just be inside having a party". The armadillo guessed wildly.

"Don't be so foolish, Mighty. They have to maintain the toxic chemicals deep within the plant".

"Well...yeah...true".

"If this is what Eggman was all about, chasing us here and wishing us to get dunked on by the toxicity of the peroidic table". Rouge said.

"Meh...we're following his path by the way". Shadow answered. "He has no chance of getting away with this one, if he does blow up everything we hold dear to us".

Team Dark were still walking on their chosen path; getting through the plant without suffocating from the toxic levels of radiation. Could it be a sign that Shadow was calm and collective towards Mighty the Armadillo, or was it temporarily thought-out? The team continued to think about thwarting Eggman's plans.

* * *

Team Babylon were riding through the plant, avoiding any dangerous hazards the team may face along the way. Jet, Wave and Storm were precarious in that they didn't haveto worry about losing Eggman this time around as the doctor had installed a light show contraption on the rear end of the ship. All was left to do was follow the lights and hope that whatever ship the team had followed, better be the right ship in which the very doctor was kept inside. No fleet or onslaught of ships could be in sight during this.

"Riding through the chemical plant, not worrying about where to go next". Jet sang as he carelessly lead the team towards victory.

"Dr Eggman must be stupid or dumb to ever think of showcasing his performance of planet demolition". Wave said. "The guy has installed his light show to follow us".

"Hehe, double for us to kick his butt all the way to Equestria". The hawk joked.

"Yeah...". Storm followed behind.

"No more abstract objectives to tail him. We can just tail him constantly". Wave added.

"Agreed". Jet nodded.

The 3 babylon rogues continued racing forth towards the exit out out the plant, with no radiation covering any outsiders trespassing, Team Babylon were still racing through Mobius' largest plant.

* * *

Silver, Blaze and Tikal were running through the plant, not worrying about Dr Eggman no more, as well as the toxic chemicals kept inside of the buildings around them.

"So this is one of the oldest places on the planet". Silver checked his surroundings. "Huh, pretty neat".

"It is also one of the most dangerous due to toxic waste contained within the plant interior". Blaze explained. "Any sort of break-in or robbery could make the radiation leak out of the plant and deem this place unsafe from the outside even".

"Oh my...". Tikal responded. "Certainly not the place for me to be worshipping the chaos".

"I know. Some say this is all that the plant has to offer. However, pink water reside in this area of the planet. It has the normal behaviour of the normmal kind of liquid".

"It can still drown you?". Tikal asked.

"It can still drown you". Blaze answered.

"Seems like this place took the right decision to be moved afar from the habitants of our fellow people". The silver hedgehog explained.

"Indeed. It is correct, my dear friend. Even back a decade ago, the...Ahem...'Iblis Trigger' whom you saw as Sonic didn't even touch this area. It was just the Soleanna portion of the map".

"Wow...now I understand". Silver replied. "I better watch my step".

"Here". Tikal offered. "You better watch your step, you too. I'm going to lift you up and pin-point Dr Eggman. He has his light show up now, so no worries".

"I see it!". Silver pointed to his ship.

"Wow...nice". The orange echidna was wowed how he spotted this so fast. "We need to get out of this plant. I'm getting paranoid just hearing Blaze's story".

And so, Team Future was travelling through the air courtesy of Tikal. Below them were more and more buildings belonging to the same corporation the plant was managing. Above them were clear nightskies. Maybe it was the time for the team to rest before they trek the next area, but the next area was were they were going to nap. As soon as Tikal had found a perfect spot within the outside of the plant, the team were lifted down to rest, before they have the need to chase Eggman into the next area.

* * *

Team Chaotix were walking through the plant, destined to know of Eggman's surroundings using Vector's tracking device. They were in no need of collecting anythingwhile in the chemical plant. Thank god. They had only one goal; get to the exit of the area and immediatly chase the doctor some more.

"So...uhm...how much do we get paid on this mission?". Espio asked the crocodile. "I'm just as curious as Charmy is".

"My boy, no pay is neccessary. Only do we get handed specified mission rather than Eggman, do we get handed the dollars".

"I understand".

"Seems like the whole plant is desserted from the outside". Charmy pondered.

"Seems like they are all inside having a party or something, which in my eyes seems unlikely". The chameleon added.

"Or they are just maintaining everything, including the radiation within the walls of the plant". Vector added.

"If they do look up and notice Eggman, they would be shocked to see his ship fly over the plant".

"Touché". Charmy added.

"Hmmmm...". The chameleon was pondering if the villain was able to drop chemicals onto the plant, which in turn would cause a devastated explosion and turn Mobius from civilization. "Is he going to drop something dire onto this plant?".

"Unlikely". Vector answered. "We need not worry about that for now. We need to chase Eggman. Pronto!".

"Roger".

"Ok!".

And so, the 3 mobians ran through the plant, in hopes of keeping up with Eggman. Who knows what they might find next.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Future, Team Chaotix, Team Babylon and Team Dark wandering through Chemical Plant and resuming their chase after Eggman. How will the other 4 teams fare? Read on to find out. Please review.


	22. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter 22: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Team Despicable were still shaken up after the encounter with Team Rose. However, 'tis was the last time one will meet the other, as for now. Marine, Big and Omochao were walking through the outside of the plant, surrounded by factory buildings and what not. Big was soon paranoid from the inside about Froggy, and Marine was just glad she finally took the option to ditch a certain mobian. The three were talking amongst themselves.

"How did she came to be like me in design, mate?". The raccoon asked Omochao.

"She certainly did look like you when her trailer came out".

"Was I ready to step foot into Sonic Boom? Or was I just too stubborn?".

"Froggy...!". Big called out.

"We have a history of fights after she appeared into the Sonic universe thanks to Sonic and Megaman". Marine continued. "But it's for comedic effect none to say the least. I jut don't know how it happened. Was I tested or put into a cloning machine? This feels so strange".

"I would be cocerned if you were to be put into a cloning machine, but the operation just wasn't going to plan". The robot delivered.

"Froggy! Where are you?!". The big purple cat called out once more.

"Do I have a significent amount of radiation upon me? Do I look any different to you?".

"You look the same as before".

"Eggman's going the advanced route into cloning. I'm sure of it. We'd better move!".

"Coming". Omochao ran, Big tagging along too.

Team Despicable started to run towards the exit, that will gradually put them in the ruins. All the while, Marine was pondering over her existence and if Eggman did really clone her, or was it a wild coincidence.

* * *

Team RoboApocalypeIsNigh were wandering into the chemical plant and staring into the pink water. Metal Sonic, E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma were being cautious of the many deadly chemicals surrounding the area. All was kept in the inside. The 3 were walking to charge up their batteries from using their hover boost.

"Must be illogical to have all chemicals inside of the facility!". Omega chimed out.

"Hmmm". Metal Sonic clutched his hand. "I sense an awfully begging of unusual mishaps between Eggman and the recruits he's leading on board his ship for the purpose of having an incredible master plan".

"What sense do you make of that?". Gamma asked.

"Mephiles the Dark...". The lead robot spoke those words.

"That scum"! The power robot replied. "The worthless consumer models he's recruiting does not make logical effort towards mobiankind. We must bash him at all costs".

"Wait...if we're not the only ones going after the same guy. Then that means...".

"Teamwork...?". Gamma spoke.

"Cohesion...?". Omega spoke.

"Coherence! You fools!". Metal Sonic responded. "Dr Eggman has twisted the souls of the hatred together to make a unified whole. Mephiles, Finitevus, Mogul, Scourge, Fiona. You name the bad guy, he has them in placeholder-ish ways".

"Yes. But about the mobians coming to crush him too". Omega said.

"The mobians are all on our side of the spectrum". The lead robot continued. "We're assisting them to succeed a daunting task".

"And on the contray do we make Mobius great again". Gamma responded.

"Indeed. We must continue to face threats from his goons and take charge of whatever heinous plan he's unleashing on our big world".

And so, the 3 robots decided to walk some more until time struck to use their hover boosts again. Dr Eggman surely won't back away from this opposition now that Metal Sonic has agreed to kick his butt. But on the darker side of things, Eggman has another vicious recruit: Mephiles the Dark.

* * *

Team Sonic were checking out the facility after being so long to visit since 2011 (Knuckles was at his Sanctuary at the time). Before, since almost 2 decades ago did Sonic and Tails discover the place. Now, so scarce of new features lay the chemical plant facility to it's rightful spot. The 3 main trio examined all of the possible objectives of passing through the checmial plant as local tourists. They took the time to sit down and gaze upon the waterfall of pink water being splashed out of the building.

"Seems so nostalgic to be here, huh, Tails?". Sonic asked.

"Yep. Nothing new has changed since you set your trek to stop Eggman and Robotnik".

"Since we stopped time unfolding beyond our very eyes". Knuckles spoke.

"Correct". The blue blur lay his head on some solid metal beam, with his hands lighty sandwiched in between.

"Any ohter ides on how Eggman could NOT win us over? I mean, we be so tired just craving to stop him and his evil plans constantly".

"Well...". The fox boi explained. "Dr Eggface has recruited another candidate for the destruction. Mephiles the Dark...oh dear".

"Ha!". Sonic laughed. "He won't be touching anywhere near destruction, and neither will Mephiles. Our path will lead on to victory if it's the last thing he'll do to stop us".

"Which is precisely the point, Sonic". Knuckles replied.

"We cater towards stopping Eggstain. We shall not forbid our duties". The blue hedgehog stood up and signalled Tails and Knuckles to follow him, to which both mobians nodded in satisfaction. The team then sped up into the distance towards the end of the facility limits.

* * *

Team Rose were the last to enter the chemical plant, all shaken up from battling a recurring problem. Cream was flying the team above the facility below, Amy and Sticks grabbing on and sight-seeing the area.

"Do you have any ideas on where the exit may be?". Amy asked the rabbit above her.

"Not yet! But I'll let you know when I see it!".

"Got it!". The pink hedgehog looked below her, in which the jungle badger was still holding onto her with both hands.

"What?!".

"Nothing. I was just checking to see if you was still grabbed onto me".

"Kay".

Amy was slighty bored with how things were steering in a slow manner. She decided to sigh in her mind and let Cream take care of finding the exit. Sticks, on the other hand was staring down below her into the pink water as the 3 mobian girls travelled above a chemical river. Even if the rabbit was unable to hang on while flying her teammates, there was always running towards the exit, in which Amy was tired always before they came here. Once over, Cream landed Amy and Sticks on the ground before landing herself. The 3 girls then proceeded towards the exit that the path was promising to them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh and Team Despicable taking in Chemical Plant before exit. What will their next location be? Read on to find out. Please review.


	23. Rusty Ruins

Chapter 23: Rusty Ruins

As much as Chemical Plant may have fared up in the path of our heroes, nothing can quite prepare them for the hills and ledges that was the next location: Rusty Ruins. However, their success wasn't hindered by the terrain. Team Babylon were walking through the ruins, their Extreme Gear boards carried by each's one hand. Jet, Wave and Storm looked around them, one of them seemingly rethinking the journey.

"What is this place?". Wave stared at the surroundings, Jet and Storm along for the ride.

"It's some kind of...desolent ruins used for...I don't know what kind of purpose". The hawk responded with awe.

"I'm getting a strange sense of backing away from this whole episode". Storm feared.

"We can't call quits on bashing Eggman now". The swallow tried to motivate him. "What if he succeeds? What if it's the end of the world as we know it?".

"Don't get too caught up in your stories, Wave". Jet lead. "We came here to fight for our planet, and that's what we must not give in to Dr Doucheface".

"You're...you're right, Jet. We cannot give up. We are all the more wilder and filled with determination more so than any other team, if that is the case".

"We only ran into Team Sonic and that was that". The hawk continued. "I think there was more with the packaging. More teams may fight for the same fate".

"So we're not alone?". Storm asked.

"It seems to be the case". Jet answered. "Heh, what if the others did find us whizzing through the air with our Extreme Gear boards. We'll be too busy listening to DragonForce".

"You like DragonForce".

"Whatever it takes us to get through the fire and flames, we always carry on".

"Uhmmm...ok".

As the 3 Babylon Rogues were walking through the thick fog that was starting to develop in the ruins, what they did not know was that another team was soon near them in terms of coordination. In this case, it was Silver, Blaze and Tikal. The latter team was walking through the thick fog also, with the orange echidna giving directions to the rest of the team.

"Wow...the fog has really thickened". She spoke. "Doesn't stop me from directions".

"Uh, huh". Silver said. "Which way, Tikal?".

"I think it's right, then northwest, then I think we go forward...".

"Are you sure this is where Eggman flew over?". Blaze asked. "I'm getting the feeling that we might be lost out here".

"I came to this place more so often. It's not that much of a distance to the Mystic Ruins".

"Uhmm...ok. Which way next?".

"Right". The orange echidna used her coordinates frantically. "I'm sure. This will lead us onto the path to the exit".

And so, Silver and Blaze followed Tikal's direction accordingly, as they were on the main path of the ruins. From there, the fog slighty dissapeared and the 3 could see Team Babylon walking away from them, talking about Eggman;s goons.

"Hey, isn't that Jet the Hawk and the rogues?". Silver pointed to them.

"Hmmmmm...". Blaze went forward, the silver hedgehog and orange echidna being left behind.

"Wait for us! Blaze!".

Blaze the Cat's distance from the Babylon Rogues was cut shorter and shorter, until the cat was only behind Wave the Swallow. Silver and Tikal followed her and listened in on the rogues' conversation.

"What do you think Bokkun will be delivered once we come into contact with him?". Jet asked.

"Let's just say he'll get what most objects would be suitable for him". Wave spoke. "A high-five in the face with a chair!".

"Brilliant!". The hawk chuckled.

By now, all 3 members of Team Future were overhearing their conversation. None of the other had noticed, until within minutes later when Storm came to check behind him and spotted the 3 mobians following them.

"Hey! Look!". The albatross alerted the hawk and the swallow, whom had time to look behind them.

"Stalkers!". Jet proclaimed.

"Insolent fools!" Wave announced.

"What! No!". Tikal defended.

"Stand back, girls!". Silver got his telekenesis ready. "I got this!".

"A male dominant of a female team?!". Jet laughed. "Don't make me laugh".

"Shut up, Jet!". The silver hegdehog scoffed. "They're my friends!".

"Your friends consist of stalkers?". Storm guessed.

"Guys!". Blaze spoke. "Don't you think arguing will get you nowhere?".

"Not if I controll it!". The hawk hissed.

"Just be thankful we've found someone else in this thick fog". The cat came to terms with.

"A team that should not be hostile and forgive everything". Tikal added.

"Ugh...". Jet tried to seize the opportunity for a fight, but Tikal's innocence would be lost if he chose no mercy. "You really wanna go down the route of sparing, huh?".

"We'd be stuck here forever trying to outdo one another if we did". Blaze replied. "Please, leave the fighting for later".

"Hmph! Fine! What is your purpose?".

"The same as the others: We fight for Mobius and bring peace to the land". Tikal explained.

"You know, we have the same goal too. Wanna double-team with me, Wave and Storm?".

"No can do, Jet". Silver lead. "Besides, we're not even ancient mobian rogues and we do not have an Extreme Gear board in tow".

"Ah! I see...Wave! Storm! Let's move!".

"Got it!". The swallow jumped on her board, as so did the hawk and the albatross. From there, Team Babylon raced away from Team Future, whom seemed to be doing ok on foot. They continued and let Tikal lead the team out of the ruins.

* * *

Team Sonic were racing through the thick fog to the airship (Which was hard to see due to said fog). Sonic thought carefully about where he could be from all of this low cloud and light rain. Tails and Knuckles were closely side by side of the blue blur.

"Ack! This fog is thicker than before!". Knuckles took notice. "How do we know which way Eggman went?".

"Simple". Sonic answered. "Follow his fuel. His ariship drops puddles of fuel onto the ground. We follow that fuel and take us on the right path to victory".

"Who leaves dirty residue on the ground to let it soak in?". Tails said.

"This place feels like a damp and dank hotspot for those gangs the Mobian News Network keep telling us about". The blue blur explained.

"So that's the purpose of this place?". Knuckles asked. "I though it was just a place for you to collect Flickies".

"Dr Eggman scared those Flickes by trying to transform them into robots". Sonic further added. "That green one was a pain to contend with".

"Tell me about it". Tails responded.

We better hurry!". Knuckles proclaimed. "The rain is gradually getting faster".

"Heh, a little rain doesn't stop me from winning". The blue hedgehog spoke. "I see the exit, c'mon!".

And so, Team Sonic began racing towards the exit, knowing that they have a closer proximity to Eggman's airship than ever before.

* * *

Team Chaotix were wandering through the derlict ruins, trying to grasp on Dr Eggman's current location due to the fog surrounding them. Vector, Espio and Charmy were walking through, light rain dripping down onto them. They were in no rush to spend time in Rusty Ruins either, as Eggman was already not seen due to the high cliffs overlooking the place.

"Fog...fog everywhere". Vector grasped, trying to find the right way to Eggman.

"Hmmmm...". Espio sensed something. "This fog is like our biggest challenge yet in this place".

"You can say that again!". Charmy announced.

"Quiet!". The crododile snapped. "We don't want to make too much noise in these ruins. I think deadly crododile lurk in the ocassional swamps here".

"Oops! Sorry boss!".

"Hmph! You can't even make understnding any more louder". Espio spoke.

"Sorry".

"I believe you, Charmy". Vector continued. "Where do we get out from here?".

"I don't know". The chameleon answered. "But I sense something that'll lead us out. Follow me".

"Coming!". Charmy said.

"He sure seems to know what he is doing". Vector thought.

The crocodile and Charmy followed Espio into leading them out of the ruins, but was it the path they seek? Or will they end up in the wrong direction? Will they notice the close encounter with Eggman's ariship? Or will they lose it? There was only one thing surrounding the 3 Chaotix members, and that was victory.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Sonic, Team Babylon, Team Future and Team Chaotix trekking through Rusty Ruins and succeeding...well...kind. How will the other 4 teams cope with this? Read on to find out. Please review.


	24. Thicker Chances

Chapter 24: Thicker Chances

Team Despicable were wandering through the fog-induced Rusty Ruins in hopes of sight-seeing Dr Eggman's ship once more. Even though such task was simplistic enough as far as the eye can see, the 3 really had a diffcult experience with the fog.

"Ack!". Marine had a hard time coordinating the ship. "This fog is nuts!".

"The humidity levels are impeccable". Omochao stated. "Now we'll never find Eggman".

"Froggy...!". Big called out, but much louder.

"We're almost there to Eggman, Big. Calm down. We'll get your frog back!". The Australian Raccoon promised.

"I hope so".

Marine pulled out her tracking device to keep track on where Eggman's airship could be sighted. Even with the thickened fog, his ship was nowhere to signalled as a dot. The raccoon therefore grunted in frustration.

"Screwth! We'll never kick his butt! This thick is even jacking up the tracking device, mate!".

"Froggy...!". The big purple cat called out again..

"This begs the question whether or not the others have made their way out". Omochao stated.

"I see...we'll just have to keep guessing until we do find our way out of here".

"Good idea, oh fearful leader".

"No...seriously. I wasn't joking".

"But still, good idea, oh fearful leader".

And so, Team Despicable walked around aimlessly, albiet intentional. Marine put her tracking device away and lead the team into this excruciating task, Big and Omochao tagging along as always.

* * *

Team RoboApocalyseIsNigh knew that this place wasn't going to be beginner-friendly. They stepped in thinking that point A and point B were not to far apart, but with all of this thick fog deemed the journey halt too diffcult to work with.

"Did someone let out a giant fog machine?". Omega spoke. "Or is it just natural for the ruins?".

"Hmmmm...". Metal Sonic took into consideration, while also leading both Omega and Gamma through the dense fog. "Our coordinations...we do know left or right without this huge thick mess, but...".

"Within in it, it's just the worse?. Gamma guessed.

"It seems all the more likely. We hate when our directions become messed up within certain siutations. We hate it with a burning passion!".

"But fog is invincible". Omega replied. "It cannot go away from wherever you seek shelter. It's not possible".

"What we find lacking in this place is a habitant village". Gamma added.

"That was evacuated because of the opaque fog...". The lead robot answered.

"Precisely".

"Hmmmm...I understand the purpose of what your're statement is. Sadly for us, fog is too thick for us to know our merits of gratitude. But, we can guess. Who knows? Maybe we can take directions from our experiences and compile all of them into familiar territory. That way, we can easily find our way out. C,mon!".

Thus, the 3 robots decided to wander off into the distance. Maybe Metal Sonic was right on what he stated. Maybe they could find their way across the ruins. That is, if any liability prevents them from succeeding their vital goal.

* * *

Team Rose were in the middle of the ruins, trying to grasp on directions in the thick fog. Cream was having a conversation with Cheese, Amy and Sticks both remembering their directions across Rusty Ruins. Light rain was also present, though that didn't cause them any problems.

"I don't like the looks of this". The badger gulped. "It's one thing to lose track of where you are, but getting completely lost is a different story".

"As soon as we know our directions of this huge place, it'll be a piece of cake". Amy responded.

"Cake? I'm hungry".

"There isn't no fast food outlets anywhere in these ruins. What is outside of the ruins is food, but damn, this fog is unbearable to our minds".

"I agree". Cream spoke, before going back to talking with Cheese.

"If we do get stuck in here for all eternity, then we have no choice but to give up".

"If that does happen, I won't be begging to stay".

"Huh, kay. Now find us a way out of this place. I'm getting a bad feeling about this". Sticks spoke.

"Me too". The pink hedgehog replied. "What about Sonic and his cronies running into this place also? Did they find their way out or something and we haven't been told about it?!".

"Amy. Amy. Amy. Calm down". Sticks calmed.

"You telling me to calm down?! What about whom you considered enemies like...I don't know, Marine?!".

"Amy!". The badger tried to control her.

"What?!".

"Chill out, pal. What if we do get out of here eventually?".

"Sticks' right, Amy". Cream came to her aid. "She's telling the truth without trying to be paranoid. It's you that is getting paranoid, not her".

Amy sighed.

"You're right, Cream. Sorry, Sticks".

"It's ok. Glad I came to the rescue, albiet no rescue or dire direness to be had".

"You there!". A voice was heard behind them. Fog was starting to decrease and the 3 girls could see a figure standing there, 2 other figures beside him. They were just the right size to be normal mobians too. More fog had started to lift away and it was clear to the 3 mobian girls that Team Dark had met them.

"Oh, hey there, Shady Desu!". Sticks came out with.

Mighty soon laughed hysterically.

"Oh my! That fortune cookie came true after all!".

"Shut up, Mighty!". Shadow shouted. "Long time no see. Amy, Sticks, Cream. I see you're trekking through the ruins too".

"Well, yes". The pink hedgehog came forward. "We're following the same fate as you and the others".

"Huh, I see...so you're after Dr Eggman too?".

"Pretty much".

"How did you guys find us?". The badger soon asked.

"Mighty is very familiar with this place". The black hedgehog explained. "He came here when he had alot of his leisure time. He had no interupttions with Dr Eggman what so ever".

"True". The armadillo added. "No threat means no dangers".

"Huh...I see".

"Can you lead us out of here, Mr. Shadow?". Cream asked.

"Hmmmmm". Shadow though carefully about Cream's question. Should he lead the girls our of the ruins? Or leave them be? Tough decisions. Tough decisions. He came to a conclusion seconds later.

"What is your answer?". Rouge asked.

"I want to save you the trouble of being stuck in here. Fine, you can come along".

"Weeee!". Sticks jumped at him, embracing the black hedgehog, much to his disagreement with her actions.

"Don't hug me, Sticks!". He snapped, prompting the badger to let go of him. "Pathetic badger".

"Hey!". Amy defended. "If you gonna call my friend a pathetic mobian, then we are happy to go alone to exit the ruins".

"I have faith in you. Amy, please don't leave us senpais out here in the desolent ruins!". Mighty begged.

"Fine, fine. We'll go along with you".

"That's the spirit!". Rouge spoke.

And thus, Team Dark and Team Rose began to go the same route to the ruins' exit, knowing they they had a member who was familiar with this place. The 6 travelled towards the next location of where Eggman was hovering above.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The remaining 4 teams having a difficult time pin-pointing their current location within the ruins due to the thick fog. What area will they go to next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	25. Windy Hill

Chapter 25: Windy Hill

All was too iminent for Eggman to unleash The Badnik Boss 5000 and destroy Mobius once and for all. The 8 teams were still chasing his tail for the fate of the planet. What they came across was a Super Mario Galaxy-esque area called Windy Hill Zone. The whole place was fog-free, unlike Rusty Ruins. The 8 teams, specifically Team Sonic were familiar with this place, even though it has been a few years since their last visit. They wandered for a while until they had spotted Eggman's airship still floating in the skies. Whatever area it would be flown too, Windy Hill would be the last place to fly over, as loads of small platforms and gravity defiying area lurk within the zone. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles chased down the airship for minutes until they saw other mobians on one of the planetoids. They looked towards them and wondered who it could be. Our heroes dashed onto the planetoid and walked up to the mobians. What could have been a suspicious encounter turned out to be no threat at all. It was a setup for Sonic's 25th birthday party. Sally Acorn was in charge of it all, the remainder of the Freedom Fighters, plus Dulcy the Dragon, Vanilla the Rabbit, Princess Elise, Chris Thorndyke and Sonia and Manic.

"Long time no see". The blue hedgehog announced, as to which Sally came to greet him.

"Long time no see, Sonic". The princess responded. "How are you? Sorry, I had planned for you to see this in suprise".

"Hehe, yeah. About the 25th birthday party. Dr Eggman is planning to wreck havoc on the special occasion. He's in that airship over there and he has this huge machine that he'll eventually use to wipe all of Mobius out, including us all".

"Oh my...that's terrible".

"Yeah, well, you see, Myself, Tails and Knuckles and few other mobians are chasing him down to save the planet".

"It's true". Tails added. "Judging by my sources, Eggman's powered up his Badnik Boss 5000 to new heights, requiring exponential teamwork for us to stop it".

"Wouldn't it be a better world without Ivo?". Sally asked.

"Uhhh...No. Not really. It's how I keep coming back to him".

"Hi Sonic". Manic delivered while he was carrying boxes full of decorations.

"Hello bro". The blue blur answered. "I hope your actions really pay off, Sal".

"Oh, it will. And when it does, we'll be honoured to always have a hero within these 25 years of saving animals and saving Mobius time and time again".

"Keep working hard on the party. Don't dissapoint me like with the recent games".

"Sure thing". The princess got back to work. "Wish you luck on kicking Eggman's butt!".

"Will do!".

"So that is where the party is going to be set up, huh?. Knuckles asked.

"Yep. Though I would have liked to have it in Green Hill Zone again like almost every June 23".

"You said it!". Tails replied.

"Let's scramble some Eggman, Sonic Heroes style!". Sonic the Hedgehog delivered.

And so, Team Sonic began racing towards Eggman's ship with pride and determination that they will finally be able to land in the ship's interiors due to the doors being opened. Will they make it? Could they find a quicker way to climb onto the ship and make it safely inside. Let's just hope they CAN make it in time for the ship to sail high into the skies with a fleet of ships.

* * *

Team Future was talking amongst themselves whil walking along one of the zone's planetoids with style. They had previously made contact with Jet, Wave and Storm and wanted to find a different way to not match their route. Silver, Blaze and Tikal were casually calm from this and easily saw Eggman's airship (And also Team Sonic) in the far distance due to the big, open spaces of Windy Hill.

"Talk about trying to form a double-team with those loser Babylons". Silver scoffed.

"They certaintly had the same purpose as us". Blaze was walking with him, along with Tikal. "What if Eggman really is the only one against all of us?".

"I don't think that'll be fair". Tikal said.

"Hmmmm...strange it could be. So many questions determine what Eggman's goons may look like".

"They're the opposite of friendly". The silver hedgehog replied.

"Yes...I'm getting strange senses of others around us too. Not helping is the wind trying to push us off of the planetoid".

"Gravity is present in this place, Blaze. It's a new feature implemented since 2007".

"No it wasn't". Tikal fought back, kindly. "That was 2001".

"Fine...fine. But you got the point".

"Hey, look!". The orange echidna pointed. "Is that Team Sonic?".

"Huh...". Silver looked towards the airship, which was also chased by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "You're right. It Is them!".

"We're in the right position". Blaze spoke. "Mind taking the lead once more, my friend?".

"Right! Follow me girls". The 3 attempted to follow back on the track of the ship, which was due to set sail above the clouds and join the fleet. Silver, Blaze and Tikal quickly dashed towards it and needed to cross various large gaps inbetween each platform. Tikal was a huge help in this. The team wasted no more time in getting there and soon got on board of the battleship as soon as it took up upwards.

* * *

Team Babylon was racing on board of their Extreme Gear boards, not worrying about the land below them, but also needed to be cautious as their boards were needing to charge soon. Jet, Wave and Storm were closing in on Dr Eggman's base, seeming pleasent with how their encounter with Eggman will turn out.

"We're coming for you Eggface!". The hawk smirked as he and two other babylons were closing in on him.

"Don't think about hiding!". Wave proclaimed.

"We always know when to strike!". Storm added.

"Hehe, this is as easy as beating Sonic in all of those spin-offs I told you about".

"Keep your mind focused on the prize, Jet". The female rogue reminded. "I think he knows he is aware of our presense".

"There are presents?!". Storm asked, much to Wave's dismay.

"No".

"Just one more stage until we beat him to the ground". Jet lead. "We should be clear on jumping inside one of these doors and running up to the highest altitude of the ship".

"Good thing too". Wave spoke. "We need to charge up the boards when we do encounter his face".

"And I'm hungry too". Storm whined.

"We'll find something to eat once we finish the job".

"Oki dokey".

"Alright, gang. Let's finish this off and head upwards!". Jet signalled the other babylon rogues and the 3 jumped off, grabbed their boards mid-air, and landed safely inside of the ship. Now it was the task of finding steps to ascend onto the highest floor reachable. Jet, Storm and Wave took no punches and headed upwards without the use of riding their boards.

* * *

Team Dark looked over the horizon, the same direction that Eggman's ship was seen from a distance. The team could see Team Sonic, Team Babylon and Team Future too, all heading for the same goal. Shadow spoke to Rouge about what he saw.

"I guess we're not the only ones persuing Eggman". The black hedgehog spoke.

"Sonic, Jet, Silver and their respective teammates are heading for that ship too". Rouge explained. "Soon enough, Amy, Marine, Vector and Metal Sonic will follow too".

"Huh, we came here to party with Eggman, I see". Mighty delivered. "It's a party he will never forget".

"Truthful words, Mighty". Shadow responded. "We need to get over there. Pronto!".

"His ship is turning upwards into the clouds. I don't suppose I could lift you 2 up there, can I?".

"Be my guest, my friend".

"It's now or never, Eggface!". The armadillo was eager to encounter with him and eliminate the doctor".

"I must save the world. Maria wouldn't want it being destroyed by a madman. I need to keep the promise for all eternity".

And so, Rouge lifted Shadow off the ground, before Mighty grabbed Shadow, lifting him off the ground. The 3 of them headed towards Eggman's ship soon afterwards. No matter how dire the situation may cause if they fail, they will always have teamwork by their side. Team Dark were soon flown at normal speed of a flight character, towards Eggman's ship we go.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Sonic, Team Babylon, Team Dark and Team Future boarding onto Eggman's ariship at just the right time before it had ascended into the clouds. Only thing now was for one of the 4 teams to pull a rope ladder out and wait for the other teams with the real super power of teamwork. How will they fare? Read on to find out. Please review.


	26. On Board The Airship We Go

Chapter 26: On Board The Airship We Go

Team RoboApcoalyseIsNigh were pondering over Eggman's scheme while staring out towards his ship. It had just sailed up high into the clouds and the first 4 teams were safely on board. Metal Sonic could see a ladder firmly below to indicate the 3 robots that the time is now and come to terms with climbing up said rope ladder to not miss the final showdown when it comes.

"I see our heroes have climbed on board his ship". Metal Sonic spoke.

"A rope ladder is secured". Omega replied. "We do not want to miss Eggman's consequence when it eventually comes".

"Ahem to that, Omega". Gamma answered.

"I sense that the boss will have some company..". The lead robot proclaimed. "Company in the form of my faker and thes rest of them".

"Relevant you must say". Omega responded.

"I can help lift you up and fly towards the ladder".

"Will do. I need to talk to Eggman about switching sides. Not the best of my option too".

"And when he does see the look on Sonic's face when he walks in, we are going to be shown a great performance too".

"Indeed, Gamma. Indeed". Metal Sonic got ready. "You want to fly us over there?".

"Sure thing, oh fearless leader!". The robot let Metal Sonic grab him, before Omega could grab the leader. From there, all 3 robots were safely flying towards Dr Eggman's airship, knowing of 4 teams already on the behemoth.

* * *

Team Chaotix were in no rush to speed through the stage for collectables. They had just spotted the ship flying upward into the clouds. Vector, Charmy and Espio took in turns on where they could land on the giant ship.

"How to land on which portion on his ship?". Espio asked.

"There are 3 options to this: We could take the right wing, the cargo room trapdoor or the left wing. Landing too close the the cockpit will trigger Eggman to notice and fire at us. We need to hit him with the element of suprise, boys".

"So...I take the left wing".

"Right wing for me!". Charmy spoke.

"Hmph! Do we really need to be seperated while on the ship? We work really good together". The chameleon asked.

"Yeah". The bee responded. "That's the name of the game".

"Quiet!". Vector shushed. "We really need to think of a validable option if neither of those turn out to be good. We need somewhere to get on board all together. His ship is so massive since Egg Fleet's ships that with one false step, and KABLAM! We all sink hard like his battleship when we succeed".

"Well, I do see a rope ladder dangling out from the cargo room trap door, sir".

"Excellent! That's our one stop for kicking his butt once more!".

"We're going to kick Eggman's butt!". Charmy cheered.

Vector, Espio and Charmy therefore kept there eyes on the rope ladder as it was seen below the clouds. The team needed a good platform to lift them up, with Charmy doing the rest of the work. Eggman's airship drew ever so closer to Team Chaotix, not worrying about said ship losing them, since it was moving so slow. Vector spotted a good platform near where the ship was steering to, the rope ladder going to be successful to the 3. Charmy got ready, Espio climbing onto Vector. From there, the team waited until the ship was right for the 3 to jump and fly towards the rope ladder. All 3 members grabbed onto a part of the ladder and climbed up, not noticing that Team RoboApcocalypseIsNigh saw them go up.

* * *

Team Rose were chasing the ariship with pride and determination. It was moving the same speed as a sloth and Amy, Cream and Sticks had no worries in losing it due to the open spaces of Windy Hill. Although Sally and the other mobians could see the airship steer away from them while setting up the party. The mobians girls could see a rope ladder hanging out below the ship. Amy knew that was their signal.

"Look! A ladder! That's our signal!".

"Hang on, Chocala!". Cream called out. "We're coming for you!".

"And Buster too!". Sticks added.

"What a great area to hang out a rope ladder". Amy spoke. "We can see it for miles".

"I don't think that rope ladder was put out by one of Eggman's goons". The badger said.

"What do you mean?".

"Obviously another team may have sped towards the interior before us and wanted us to witness the action".

"It could be true". The pink hedgehog agreed. "What do you think, Cream?".

"She may be right".

"I'm always right, girls". Sticks answered. "We need to move. Pronto!".

"Agreed". Amy lead. "Hang on, Chocola and Buster!".

Team Rose sped towards the ship's rope ladder, jumping across many platforms before. The 3 mobian girls were more confident than before and took no chances of stopping. They were all eyes on the ladder, as well as watchin their step as they ran. Sticks knew what the purpose was, thus she climbed onto Amy and jumped towards the ladder, grabbing it with both hands. She then let go of one hand and offered Amy the chance. The pink hedgehog smiled and took it, knowing that Sticks was loyal enough for her friends. Cream then flew toards the ladder and held on. The 3 girls were safely able to climb the ladder and on board of the ship with ease. All they had to do now was climb up the steps to the base of the ship, where almost all of the other teams were split.

* * *

Team Despicable were walking through the green open spcaes of Windy HIll and thought to themselves on how they escaped the fog that lurked within Rusty Ruins. Marine, Big and Omocaho could see the ship within miles and suddenly remembered what they had to do.

"The ship! Screwth! I almost forgot, mate!".

"Marine". Omochao delivered. "You will understand that forgetting is not one of it's kind. You will lose track whenever".

"Sorry, mate. I will remember next time whenever I roast dingos on a barbie".

"Froggy...!". Big cried out, knowing that the frog was on that ship.

"Relax, mate. We're getting your frog back...whatever works for us".

"Should we be holding on to that rope ladder that is hanging from the ship's cargo room?". Omochao asked.

"Eh...safest option for me". Marine delivered. "Come on, guys".

"Froggy...! Where are you?!".

"Big. He is in that ship. We'll get him back for you, mate".

"I hope so".

And so, Marine, Big and Omochao set foot and chased down Eggman's ariship, which was due to set sail towards the edge of Windy Hill Zone and ascend more higher up into the clouds. The 3 had to get there fast, as it was nearing the edge. Marine signalled her team to speed up, thus they did. Albeit it was quite diffcult, the team managed to grab into the ladder courtesy of Omochao. They had just climbed up just in time, as they could see the Windy Hill limits drift away from them. Marine lead the team on where the steps could be towards the upper deck of the ship, not knowing of the other mobians who were up there too.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Team Rose, Team Despicable, Team Chaotix and Team RoboApocalyseIsNigh all successfully climbing on board Eggman's ship via rope ladder. What will go down in the final stage? Read on to find out. Please review.


	27. Final Fortress

Chapter 27: Final Fortress

All 8 teams were succesfully on Eggman's airship, unknowningly to him. They were ever so closer to obliterating his Badnik Boss 5000 creation and bring Mobius to safety. The ship was already up with the fleet of ships and the 24 friends knew for certain that his was the ship that carried Eggman and his hecnhmen. Team Rose were looking out from one of the balconys on the uper deck of the ship, watching the planet below them.

"Man...how would our home be if it was destroyed?". Amy asked.

"Devastation or dishopefulness would be our biggest problem". Sticks answered confidently.

"I agree". The rabbit spoke. "I don't want Vanilla to dissapear, nor the chao gardens or Tails' workshop".

"Me neither. So be it Eggface. It's either fight for our planet, or face Sonic's birthday with remorse".

"If only we knew how to get inside the ship". Sticks put her elbows on the railings.

"If we do know how...". The pink hedgehog stared into the sky.

"Amy...". Cream spoke, tugging Amy's dress.

"Yes, Cream?".

"Don't you worry. We'll defeat Mister Eggman if it's the last thing we'll do".

"I'm already at a loss if anything did happen to Buster". Sticks responded. "He was my favourite pet and always will be".

"But you still have us, right Ms Sticks?". The rabbit asked.

Sticks sighed. She therefore looked a Cream and smiled.

"Of course. I can't leave you girls hanging".

"Yay!".

"Now if only we knew how to get inside the cockpit...". Amy pondered. "The cargo room didn't lead to anywhere in close proximatey to the main interior".

"How can the cargo room be in a seperate shelter than the main interior?". The badger looked at her. "I'm puzzled".

Just then, the 3 could hear a roar of thunder as Dr Eggman was steering the ship into a thunderstorm. Amy, Sticks and Cream all moved forward and took shelter from one of the hangers that was unlocked. From there, they saw Team Dark once again, Shadow groaning from the inside and taking the situation seriously.

"Long time no see. Again, we meet". Sticks proclaimed.

"You again?!". Shadow raised an eyebrow. "I thought we only ran into you in Rusty Ruins".

"Well, we did until someone unlocked the closest hanger to us during a thunderstorm".

"Sticks". Amy put an arm in front of her. "Leave this to me. Shadow, you do know we can't take our sanity during a thunderstorm. What about if Tails is still afraid of lightning?".

"He still is". The black hedgehog cocked an eyebrow, seemingly making Amy look awkward.

"Mister Shadow. Ms Rouge. Mister Mighty". Cream spoke. "Please don't take my friends looking like trash".

"Cream". Rouge got up and walked up to her. "We came here through the same route. We know how to bump into familiar territory from here".

"It's just like how we found Team Sonic in Lost Jungle". Mighty added. "You just never know what is coming to you".

"Unless...if that person is Shady Desu, of course".

"Urgh". Shadow got up and looked directly at Sticks. "You call me that one more time, and I'll...!".

"Break it up!". Amy got in between them. "Shadow, you really don't know how to take a fortune cookie".

"And that was MY fortune cookie!". Mighty answered.

"Shut it, Mighty!".

"Shadow!". The pink hedgehog raised her voice. "Relax and take this mission as a primary objective to save our hero".

"Please stop fighting towards Sticks and Mighty". Cream demanded.

Just then, the 6 mobians could hear the hanger door opening and in came 3 more mobians fighting for the same fate.

"Hey guys". Sonic the Hedgehog greeted. "Long time no see".

"Long time no see, Sonic!". Amy came up to him, much to his dismay.

"Long time no see, faker". Shadow spoke.

"We heard a commotion going on in this hanger. What is going on?".

Shadow, Sticks and Mighty agreed not to explain the story, making the situation seem deadpan.

"Amy? Cream? Rouge?".

"Everything is just going as planned, Sonic". The pink hedgehog explained. "We were seeking shelter from that thunderstorm".

"We came to seek shelter too". Tails dreaded the lightning. "I can't stand the lightning".

"Uh, huh. Any clue on how we can get to the cockpit's inside? The cargo room we went through didn't have no connections to the rest of the ship".

"We tried, and we failed". Knuckles answered.

"Maybe if this is the airship's first phase. We just can't find the entrance from here". Sticks said.

"Maybe if this was all a hoax". Shadow scoffed. "He just got us all the ay over here just to quarrel".

"Shadow. Would you kindly?". Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Well". Tails explained. "I did overhear a conversation by accident back in Chun-nan about the ship's 2nd phase. It is said the entrance is to be guarded by and can only be reachable by pressing the 3 pedastools together".

"3 pedastools?". The blue hedgehog caght.

"That are only present when the ship is the next phase. It can be only pressed by the team leader. There are 8 teams, 24 of us, I think. And we have no problems going in first if the others haven't already done it before us".

"Welp...Amy, Shadow...looks like we need to work together to get inside". Sonic explained.

"But here's the catche...". Tails stopped them. "You only have 3 tries before the ship can be launched back into the 1st phase. So make it count".

"Then what are we waiting for?". The leader spoke. "Let's get to that location. The ship is about to head into Phase 2".

"Agreed". Amy and Shadow both comprehended, Mighty, Sticks, Cream, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge following suit. They headed outside the hanger, where the ship was still caught in the thunderstorm. Tails tried to man up and take the situation in, Sticks comforting him by his side. The 9 therefore bumped into Team Chaotix, Team RoboApocalypseIsNigh, Team Future, Team Babylon and Team Despicable, all not knowing about the ship's 2nd phase.

"Long time no see!". Sonic greeted.

"Ah! We meet again". Jet responded. "I see we must have all met the same fate".

"Eggman is one worthless consumer model!". Omega churned out.

"Guys!". Tails came forward. "I have some news for you all. The ship's currently in its 1st phase. The reason why you can't see the entrance is because of this. Once Phase 2 happens, the entrance will be exposed. But it is gaurded by Sticks._exe".

"Sticks._exe?". Wave asked, puzzled. She therefore looked at Sticks.

"Don't ask". She replied.

"Once we do take that robot out, there will be 3 pedastools surrounding the entrance. It can only be pressed by the team leader. But there is one catche: The pedastools can only be pressed 3 times before the ship automatically shifts into Phase 1. You have one shot at this". The kitsune confidently explained.

"How long does the 1st phase last for?". Silver asked.

"It takes approximately 25 to 30 minutes before the 2nd phase can be activated".

"Pfft". Sonic spoke. "Ain't nobody got time to wait 30 minutes just for that. We need to head over there now. The 2nd phase has already started".

"How can you tell?".

"The ship roared for us to beat Eggbreath to the ground".

"But this isn't the ground". Storm spoke.

"Don't patronize me".

"Alright, gang. Let's move on to the point!". Tails announced, Sonic by his side, along with Knuckles. Metal Sonic, Tikal, Sticks, Omochao and Marine couldn't wait for the fight to begin it's process. All 24 members sucessfully made their way to the entrance, where they could spot guarding it. They could also see 3 pedastools behind the robot. Knuckles, Mighty, Silver, Storm, Omega, Sticks, Big and Vector all went out and ran towards the doppelganger. immediatly locked the target on Sticks, whom was about to jump on. The robot shot lasers out of its eyes towards the badger, making her flinch. Knuckles soon noticed this too and spoke...

"Why does this robot target the girl first?".

"Because it is named after me". The badger tried to get her point across. "Dr Eggman hates me being in the canon universe".

The echidna therefore ran towards her and grabbed her, just before a laser could be fired in her spot. Knuckles found a safe place for the badger to stand and take action. She pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed at the robot doppelganger.

"Hmph!...Man, all of this Archery training is gonna pay off when the Rio Olympics start". She spoke to herself.

She placed an arrow in the slot, all the while was still targeting her. She let her hand be steady and frantically shot an arrow at her. She made a risky move and retreived the arrow under the robot's foot. She placed the arrow back in her satchet of arrows. She then put the bow and arrow away and pulled out her boomerang, all the while the other 7 power members were smashing the robot apart. dissapeared through a hatch in the floor and began recharging. All 8 power members were pleased with how things had turned out. Sonic, Shadow, Tikal, Rouge, Metal Sonic, Gamma, Blaze, Tails, Jet, Wave, Omochao, Marine, Amy, Cream, Espio and Charmy ran towards the 8 power members and made sure it was clear for the leaders to push the 3 pedastool together safely.

"Good work everyone!". Sonic clapped. Now we need to press the pedastools together. Shadow, Vector, Metal Sonic, Silver, Amy, Jet and Marine, only 3 teams can go in at once. Choose wisely".

"I'll go first". Amy stepped forward. "It's how much Chocalo and Buster means to Cream and Sticks respectively.

"I volunteer". Shadow spoke. "As long a Eggman suffers, we'll be ok".

"I'll take the last position". The blue blur got to the last pedastool. The blue hedgehog, Amy and Shadow pushed the buttons together, cuasing the door to be opened for a short time. The 3 mobians wished luck to the rest of the mobians before Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Mighty, Cream and Sticks ran into the ship's interior with them.

* * *

That's the end of the capter. The 24 mobians on board Eggman's ship and seeing each other really makes me feel what the final encounter with Eggman will look like when the time does come. How will they find the doctor? Read on to find out. Please review.


	28. Alerted

Chapter 28: Alerted

Dr Eggman was casually watching and monitoring the security cameras that lurked inside the ship. All 8 teams were successfully inside however, as the doctor hadn't noticed them on the screens yet. He had a cup of coffee held with his hand, sipping casually like nothing happened. That was when Team Sonic showed up on one of the monitors, did the doctor spit the liquid out of his mouth and onto the keyboard.

"Ah! Sonic the Hedgehog". He spoke. "Long time no see for you to come back to me after all of my trekking across the planet. I see you have got your friends on board too. Don't worry, I'll charge Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe to the maximum and have them stored in front of the Badnik Boss 5000. That way you won't be able to survive this for long. I wish you good luck on your 25th birthday, but you won't be enjoying it for long".

Dr Eggman proceeded to exit the surveillance room and rush to the main qaurters where Orbot, Cubot, Scratch, Grounder, Heavy, Bomb, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were all situated. The doctor rushed in and took his primary seat, staring at his ships's controls and checking the computer for hedgehog hunting.

"What are you doing boss?". Orbot asked, in which the egg-shaped villain responded.

"I'm looking at how to capture hedgehogs".

"You won't be needing any of the informartion provided". Cubot replied. "I swear".

"I swear if you do say any more of false information, I'll break you and repari you again!".

"Whoa...Harsh".

"Let's see here...I won't be only needing supplies for hedgehogs. That insane lunatic badger creep is on my premises too".

"Sticks?".

"You fools! I WAS referring to her, and that Australian freak too!".

"Sticks?" Cubot guessed.

"No, you simpleton!". Eggman snarled. "That Marine the Raccoon! The one with the thick Aussie accent!".

"You're going to destroy an innocent girl like Marine?". Orbot asked.

"Yes...wait, do you like her?".

"No".

"Then shut up!".

"Here's your rice balls sir". Decoe gave the plate of rice balls and placed them on the table in whic the controls were layed down.

"I have been waiting for those rice balls the moment you ate them!".

"Sorry sir. I'll be more quick next time".

"You're abusing the main focus of the franchise! You fool!".

"Again, I'm sorry".

"You better be!". Dr Eggman turned to the controls in where he could charge up Metal Sticks, Sticks._exe and the Badnik Boss 5000. He stroked his mustache with sanguine energy.

"How do you want to obliterate Sonic and his pals?". Scratch asked.

"The same way I stuck to for 25 years".

"But don't you fail everytime?". Grounder asked.

"Don't listen to Grounder, sir!". Bokkun jumped into the conversation.

"Shut up! Both of you!". Eggman scolded. "I need to hatch a plan for those 24 cronies. Don't interrupt me".

"Sorry boss". Both Bokkun and Grounder responded.

And thus, Eggman proceeded to hatch up a dastardly plan to rid of Sonic and Mobius for good. Only problem was, what about his friends? They could be chasing the same fate as the blue blur. Who would take charge if Sonic was to be gone forever? How would Mobius stand still after 25 years if that kind of thing could happen? Currently, the blue hedgehog and his friends were chasing in the ariship, soon making an immence rematch between hero and villain. the classic Sonic style.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Only thing is for Sonic and the crew to find Eggman and challenge him to a final showdown. Both sides are hatching up plans to take down one another. It's 24 mobians against Eggman and his cronies. How will the fight fare up and impact heavily if deafeated? Read on to find out. Please review.


	29. The Final Showdown

Chapter 29: The Final Showdown

The 24 friends were still inside Eggman's ship, trying to track down the main quarters in which he was located in. Eggman, too had a plan to rid of Sonic and the crew sooner than thought. This had all came into contact with his scheme to end Mobius once and for all. Team Sonic and the other 7 teams raced together in an attempt to stop his evil doings and save the planet from turmoil. Meanwhile, the mustached villain had it coming from the very start. He decided to charge Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe to its maximum and showcase his Badnik Boss 5000.

"Perfect!". He laughed. "Sonic and his creeps won't know what hit them! I'll have them soon enough, and I'll end you once and for all, Sonic the Hedgehog!".

He began to take a seat in his usual chair, but not before Sonic smashed through the door and his friends came in.

"Sir!". Deceo pointed out.

"What are you doing here?!".

"We came to rid of your evil dwellings, Eggface!". The blue blur proclaimed.

"You're outnumbered this time!". Tails added.

"Nothing is coming to take advantage of you!". Amy added.

"Urgh!". Eggman knew he wasn't going to back out of this one. "Where are my two robots?! Decoe! Bocoe!".

"Yes, sir!".

"Get me those two badger robots! And don't dissapoint me!".

"Not cool, Eggman!". Sticks scoffed.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, may I ask you what you're doing on my ship?". The egg-shaped villain asked.

"Finishing this fight...".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter...

* * *

"Wait! Wait! Wait!". Sticks came and pushed the ending card away. "Who are you to tell us?! About how Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe are charging fully to rid of ME?! Are you blown out of you minds?!".

"Sticks!". Amy spoke.

"Ohhhh...look who it is! The crazy cookie who thinks everything is in deep peril. Why don't you just name it for yourself. It kinda STICKS out, don't you think?!".

"Unless you think dominating the planet and destroying our home is an EGGxellent idea, Eggbreath. And what about your two robots who try to frame me for stuff I don't consider doing in my lifetime?".

"Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe? You mean my two fantaSTICK robots? They're part of my masterpiece".

"I'm not here to be explained of your robots baskstory, Eggman!". The badger scolded. "I'm serious! Drop down this EGGstreme plan now!".

"No!". Eggman fougt back. "STICK to what you do best! I am the only who can build such a masterpiece like this! MWHAHAHAHAH!".

Sticks pointed at Tails.

"Actually Eggface. You're EGGsaggerating. Tails is good with mechanical stuff that I know nothing of because technology cannot be trusted. Yolks on you. We already hatched a plan".

"Stop with the egg puns!". The villain begged.

"Damn. You're such a chicken. You're whisking these innocent mobians just because of your Badnik Boss 5000 stinking just as bad as a rotten egg".

"She isn't gonna stop with these puns". Marine thought.

"This plan is already hard-boiled up to the point that I'm scrambling what is left of those two robots. Speaking of them, where are they?".

"None of your business!".

"It's beat us or be beaten!". Sonic stepped forward.

"Hrrrrgggghhhh!". Eggman had enough of the blue hedgehog himself, as Decoe and Bocoe came back, Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe closely following them.

"Robots! All targets locked on to one specific badger. She's too annoying to boot!".

"Stupid Eggman". Sticks pulled her boomerang out. "You making me look bad!".

"Yolks on you. Damnit, now you got me saying it!".

Sonic and Sticks were leading, as Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Metal Sonic and the others came prepared to fight whatever they had and throw it at Eggman for being such a loser.

"And also don't forget what I had installed into the Badnik Boss 5000. This little 'Ahem' Plasma Beam Cannon came with the EGGstra content from the post office".

"We don't care!". Sonic shouted.

"What? I really need someone to test it out. See if it's working in fine form. Sonic, I choose you to test this baby out. All you need to do is stand in the middle of the firing zone".

"Not falling for your evil plan, Baldy McNoseHair!".

"Give up your base and we'll kindly kick your butt further than the sun!". Sticks yelled.

"Never! Robots! ATTACK!".

Metal Sticks and Sticks._exe suddenly switched on, easily setting targets on Sticks first. The formal robots stretched its arms out and tried to grab her, only for Amy to knock the arm away with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Sticks". The pink hedgehog said. "Get around them!".

"Why am I always used as a punching bag whenever I step into canon territory?".

"JUST DO IT!".

Sticks felt confident about what Amy had instructed her to do, as she soon ran around the two robots, each of them turned out to target her. That was when Sonic, Shadow and Silver used their homing attack on the two, knocking them down. Rouge, Omega and Blaze started to tackle down Eggman's goons. Bokkun was trying to help Orbot, Scratch, Bocoe and Heavy from being malfunctioned by the 3 mobians.

"Let them go! You evil mobians!".

"NEVER!". Blaze yelled.

The mobians therefore whacked the 3 goons, trying every possible way of getting them to shut down. Bokkun would try and kick Blaze, Rouge and Omega, but 1 was easily outnumbered by 3. Tikal and Gamma took turns in smashing Eggman's robots that he initaiated, along with Mighty, Marine, Big and Espio. All 24 was doing sommething to weaken Eggman. Sonic attacked Sticks._exe and managed to knock her out.

"One down!". He spoke. "Already starting to get off to good pastures!".

"Shut it, Sonic! I built this airship to free myself from you and your constant heroism, not to be interrupted by not only you, but your 23 stupid friends too!".

"Hey! Your ship was easy to spot in the skies!".

"So what! I came here to hatch plans for whenever I try and stop you from being the hero all of the time!".

As Eggman was still yelling at Sonic, a part of Metal Sticks came crashing towards Eggman and smashed the nearby window.

"Look what you're doing!". He put his hand on his head and inhaled. "That was expensive material you just broke!".

"Sorry Eggman". Sticks answered. "But I deliberatly threw that towards you and smashed the window. Speaking of the interior, let's bring this baby down!".

"But we don't have the 7 Chaos Emeralds in order to turn super in order to crash this joint". Sonic said.

"You don't, but the other team may have them".

She pointed to Silver holding a Chaos Emerald while Team Future was in Metal Harbor (Before they had spotted the ship). Sonic soon saw Shadow carrying most of the emeralds via Rouge and Amy holding the remaining 2 emeralds with Sticks' feral instincts.

"Wow...no special stages this time? Did I miss something?".

"We will need this...in order to turn super. Eggman isn't going to ruin your birthday party any sooner, Sonic". Silver spoke.

"Here". Shadow gave Sticks a chaos emerald, despite the two hating each other and the badger's inability to turn super. "I already have my pockets full of rings. Damn logic!".

"Thanks Shady Desu".

"Yeah, fine. Whatever". The black hedgehog was ignoring Sticks' words.

"Ok". The main hedgehog proclaimed. "Alot of work has been put into this. But it is time now that we have finally end this fight once and for all. Who's with me?!".

All 23 of his friends cheered on. The blue hedgehog, winked at Eggman, whom was dragged down to the floor by Omega and Marine.

"Sorry Eggface, you lose".

"It's...it's...not..p..possible...".

"Should've tried alot harder next time".

He then turned his head back to the group.

"We have what we need now".

"Good luck with Eggman!". Amy announced.

"Yeah, good luck". Sticks came to him. "I will be by your side when the next big thing happens that invole Egg...".

As the badger was concluding her sentence, an arrow hit her straight in the torso and knocked her forward onto the ground. Most of the cast gasped in shock, as the badger was clearly injured from the blow. Amy came up to her, so did Cream and Marine

"Sticks!". She cried.

"Are you ok, Ms Sticks?!". Cream asked in desperation.

"You took a pretty nasty blow there, mate". Marine added.

"Ugh...I...I'm...fine...g...guys". Sticks tried to say.

She tried to lift her head up, but was thrown down by the hard blow. She plunked her head back on the floor, in which Amy and Cream was soon starting to cry. They looked at Eggman and spoke.

"What in Mobius' name was that for, Eggman!". The pink hedgehog yelled at him.

"Hehe, all the part of my masterplan. If the robots can't bring down Sticks, I'll do it myself!".

"You made her unconciouse!". Cream yelled. "You big meanie!".

"She was doing fine without that!". Marine shouted.

"She holds a very special place in our hearts as a friend". Amy said. "You can't just take that away from us".

"Oh, but I already did!". The villain cocked an eyebrow.

"That is not cool, Eggface!". Marine yelled.

Sonic, meanwhile was not involed in the conversation and proceeded to focus solely on what was going on that involed him. The blue hedgehog, along with Shadow and Silver proceeded to stand around the emeralds, soon being lit to glow and float around. Soon enough, the 3 hedgehogs started to glow. What was weird is that Sticks was starting to glow. Amy, Cream and Marine soon noticed this and stood back, shock and awe of what they were witnessing. The badger soon began to float and slowly regain conciousness. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the 3 hedgehogs turning super too. Eggman was not believing what he was seeing and ducked behind the control desk. Soon, all 3 hedgehogs and Sticks were glowing so bright that the entire ship's main quaters was nothing but white light. This lasted for another few seconds before everything went to normal, but Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Sticks were in their super form, the latter experiencing this first hand.

"What...what's going on?". The badger not knowing how to handle the OP nature of a super form.

"Huh". Sonic turned around and saw Super Sticks right in front of him. "Sticks?!".

"Sonic?!".

"You turned super?!".

"How is this possible?".

"How did she turn this way?!". Eggman cried.

Sonic came over to Sticks and gave her a hug, indicating that she had found her new power, and that this was not the first time that both of them were to be working together in the near future. He let go of her soon after.

"What's going on?!". The badger asked.

"The power of the chaos emerald soon picked up an injured mobian and brought her unlimited powers within the emeralds. This only happened once in a thousand years. You are lucky".

"Am...am I...a super saiyan?".

She checked her hands. Her orange fur was all bright yellow. She pulled out her boomerang. She could use it to catch enemies who were flying, but this was only possible with the 7 chaos emeralds intact.

"We should burn this place to the ground". Sonic agreed.

He turned around to Shadow and Silver and went straight to work, the two other hedgehogs doing the same. Sticks didn't know what to do with these powers, thus Amy telling her to smash the ship's engine and interiors. She nodded and went straight below the ship and found the generator room. She slashed the engine many time before the others could hear a loud siren indicating that the ship was losing power and altitude. Eggman could not believe what he was seeing. He screamed in terror.

"NOOOOOO! What have you done!". He yelled. "I was getting to grasp on wrecking havoc on your birthday party! How could this have all gone so wrong!".

"Oh, you were saying...". Sonic went ahead and smashed the Badnik Boss 5000 that was stored away Eggman was using for later. He covered his eyes in horror and his beloved creation fell to pieces.

"That's it! I'm at an all time low thanks to you".

However, he was losing balance as the ship was crashing down below into the planet. The others noticed this too, as the ship was increasingly crashing onto a part of Windy Hill Zone. Sonic, Shadow, Sticks and Silver regroup in the main quarters that was now overflow with broken glass and debris. They agreed to send down a rope ladder and take some of their friends out of the ship and land them on the ground. Within matter of 20 seconds, the ship was touching the ground and crashed, just in time for the 4 to safely transport their mobians out of the ship. One by one, they succeeded ever so closely to evacuating every friend out of their before it crashed. Soon after the last mobian was out of the ship, it had created a massive blow to the solid platform and a large rumble. Eggman thankfully came out surviving the crash and escaped in his Egg Mobile that was safely used as a getaway vechicle (Which was unharmed when it was stored in the ship's interior when it crash).

"I'll get you next time, Sonic the Hedgehog!". Eggman concluded. "Next time would be the perfect opportunity for me to get rid of you, once and for all!".

"Yeah, we'll see about that Eggface!". The blue blur was still floating in the air with Shadow, Sticks and Silver.

The 4 mobians high-fived each other and safely made their way to the ground. From there, Sonic, Shadow and Silver transformed back into their normal state while Sticks was a little later transforming back. But upon doing so, the first thing that happened was Amy and Cream hugging the badger, amazed that she was still alive.

"Whoa! Hey! Girls". She returned the hug.

"Seems like she got it!". Sonic answered.

The 3 mobian girls let go of each other and turned to Sonic.

"Well done in bringing him down". Amy spoke.

"You were really awesome". Cream added.

"Look!". Sticks pointed to Chocola, Froggy and Buster all parachuting down from the ship.

"Chocola!". Cream waited for the chao to descend so she could hug her. Sticks and Big too did the same for Buster and Froggy respectively.

"Thanks to you. We can have a perfect party now that Eggman is out of our hair". Rouge said.

"Thanks to US". The blue hedgehog corrected. "Remember, we did this all together. I couldn't have possibly able to beat down his Badnik Boss 5000 plus his deviously-ated goons and what not all by myself".

"But we mananged to save the planet in doing so". Tails spoke.

"Yeah". Knuckles added. "He won't be threatening us anytime soon".

"That's how it should be". Sonic winked at his team, and the others. He soon signalled the crew that Sally Acorn and a few other mobians have set up the party successfully and decided to head there noww. What ever Eggman has up his sleeves next time, it would able to be unbeaten by this.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 24 friends successfully defeated Eggman, his ship and his creation to the ground. I don't know about his goons though. Maybe they had found another way out in the wake of all of this. How will the party go? Read on to find out. Please review.


	30. You're My Hero

Chapter 30: You're My Hero

The 24 mobians were on their way to Sally Acorn and the party she had setup while Eggman was still preparing for the attack, albiet failed with the heroes plotting him down and saving the planet once more. All could have been lost if one mistake was present, and everything could have been crushed to smitherenes. All 8 teams made their way to the party, where more mobians have showed up. This included Honey the Cat, Jolt the Roadrunner, Lupe the Wolf and Rob'O the Hedge among others. The 24 soon spread out and examined the party, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow speaking to Sally.

"Wow, you did all out this year!". The blue blur was amazed. "I'm impressed. This is how my 25th birthday party should be like!".

"I'm glad you like it". Sally responded. "Sonia, Manic and the others really made sure the occasion really meant something to you".

"And I'm still not sure how Sticks meant to turn super". Tails was slighty confused by this. "I'm going to go and speak to her".

"Good point, pal". Sonic waved bye to him while he did his duty.

"Hmph!". Shadow spoke. "Weird and wonderful. Do I not like it so?".

"Whatever takes the cake, Shads".

"Whatever it may become". Knuckles added. "We always work together, whatever obstables hails us aparts".

"I'm going to talk to Rouge and Omega". The black hedgehog concluded. "See you".

"It's time I go talk to Dulcy about something that has been bugging me since the start of the journey". Knuckles concluded too, thus going to the dragon to speak to her. Sonic was left with Sally, though it wasn't for the lack of chat between the two.

* * *

Tails was making his way towards Sticks, whom was talking to Silver at the time. The kitsune wanted to give more information on the actions surrounding the badger as he felt like he didn't give enough of the information.

"So how long did it take for fans to truly love you?". Sticks asked.

"People...errrr...how do I put it? 'Despised' me because of what I did to Sonic in that fight. I cornered him with one ring and kept spamming my power over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore".

"Meh. People hate me because of Sonic Boom in general".

"Welcome to the club, pal". The white hedgehog replied. "Hopefully you will become much more loved than me. I'm not really used for much except for the spin-offs".

"I was loved since the cartoon was still on it's first season, man". The badger put an arm on his shoulder. "I have only been introduced 2 years ago and my position now is an established character, much to the dismay of the fans".

"You're right. Is that how you came to be?".

"Nah. My paranoia came to be. Luckily for us, there isn't no government agents around here".

"Hey Sticks". Tails had finally made his way to her, Silver noticing the fox boi standing in front of them.

"Long time no see, Tails". The badger soon spoke.

"Hi Tails". Silver greeted.

"Hi. Sticks, can I talk to you for a second?".

"Sure". The badger responded. "What is it?".

"Do you remember back on Eggman's ship when you suddenly got shot in the chest with an arrow?".

"Yeah. That hurt!".

"And do you remember when you turned super?".

"You bet I can remember that time! I felt like a goddess!".

"Sticks". Tails said. "I felt like I didn't explain that much while on the ship. I need to explain more about the emeralds power to automatically use Chaos Heal if an injured mobian is admist".

"Chaos Heal?".

"The emeralds have such power of enhancing someone who is physically hurt. They use potent and powerful chaos energy, which can lead to giving life to all things on the planet. What Shadow gave to you was a single Chaos Emerald. That one emerald alone granted you unlimited power and the ability to turn super with the 7 Chaos Emeralds in tow. So technically, Shadow saved your life".

"Wow!". The badger was intrigued by the vast amount of explaination provided. "Shady Desu saved my life and didn't even have to blink at it?".

"If he never would have handed you the one emerald due to his pockets being full of rings, Eggman would've ended your life would you had been hit by that arrow. That alone could generate negative energy through the emeralds and still suffer the same fate than what we did to stop Eggman".

"I should be able to repay him, but I still don't trust him!". Sticks spoke.

"Sticks". Silver said. "Give him a chance. It's the only way you're going to get more recognition around these parts".

"I still don't wanna do it. He's too edgy".

"Well...I'm going to go to him and thank him for saving your life". Tails concluded, as he made his way toward the black hedgehog with pride. Silver and Sticks kept talking to eah other.

* * *

Sonic was reading the birthday letters he had recieved from mobians and people around Mobius. He stated that EVERY one of the population knew that June 23rd was a special occasion to celebrate the hero turning 1 year older than last year. He took his time with the letters and gifts sent it from many places found on the planet, including South Island, Cocoa Island, Station Square, Spagonia and Empire City.

"Ooh! A letter sent with a Spagonian stamp posted on!". He opened the letter and read. "I hope your birthday goes as planned. All the residents at Spagonia wish you a happy 25th anniversary. Where could we have all been without our main hero".

He opened more letters and read before coming to one that was familiarized by the person who sent it.

"Dear Sonic the Hedgehog. Happy 25th birthday. The true hero of Mobius. I hope you save more of the planet. From Madeline Schroeder". He read.

The blue hedgehog felt his heart from the person that made him American. He took a second to breath and let the letter sink in. Sally was watching him open the letters before it would be time for her to leap onto the stage (That Dulcy, Sonia and Manic had setup).

"Man...that letter touched my heart". He proclaimed.

"I knew you would like it. She was a mother-figure to you".

"I know". Sonic got back to reading the last letter. This time, it was from Sonic Team.

"Ooh!". He quickly opened the letter and read. From there, Sally watched as he took eyes on the words of their creators.

"Dear Sonic. Have a wonderful 25th birthday. Stay cool. From Sonic Team".

He put the letter on the pile with the others (Which he soon was to be organizing them), and looked at Sally. Amy was coming towards him too.

"I loved it!". He said. "Thanks alot, Sal!".

"I knew you would love them!".

"Hey Sonic!". Amy spoke.

"Uhh...hi Amy. What's up?".

"It's time for Sally to sing you a song".

"I better be going up there now". The princess therefore made her way twards the stage, where blankets were layed out for the mobians to rest on. It also had a large screen too, for the memories of the last 25 years. Sally was walking up the steps, Dulcy waiting for her.

"How it everything going to plan, Dulcy?".

"Everything's ready for the song, Sal!". The dragon spoke.

"Good". The princess took the mic and announced that everyone come to the blankets. All followed, and Sally was able to continue.

"I, for one stated many times how much appreciated on our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog to save us countless times against Dr Eggman and his henchmen. 25 years later, and we are still rocking harder than ever before, because of you".

She layed the last word, looking at Sonic and smiled. The blue hedgehog returned the smile and was proud of coming back to save Mobius time and time again.

"And now I have a song to sing to you, my blue spikey friend. This song represents the mobians, the people and the woodland creatures you have saved throughout these 25 years. I hope you all enjoy".

She held her breath and closed her eyes, the song beginning the play. The screen showcasing memories of Sonic saving the planet, like the planet splitting apart in 2008 in Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic saving the planet from being obliterated by the Eclipse Cannon in Sonic Adventure 2. The princess soon sang perfectly in sync with the song.

 _I was trapped inside for so very long._  
 _How did things turn out so wrong?_  
 _You came along to save the day._  
 _I knew that it would be okay._

 _My knight in shining armour came._  
 _My life would never be the same._

 _Because you're my hero._  
 _You came to rescue me._  
 _And now you've set me free._  
 _There's so much that I want to make you see._

 _You're my hero._  
 _Don't ever let me go._  
 _I just want you to know there's so much inside,_  
 _and I want to let it go._

 _And now I owe so much to you._  
 _Is there anything that I can do?_  
 _I want to show you that I care._  
 _When you need me, I'll be there._

 _I'll hope that you don't go away._  
 _I always wish that you would stay_

 _Because you're my hero._  
 _You came to rescue me._  
 _And now you've set me free._  
 _There's so much that I want to make you see._

 _You're my hero._  
 _Don't ever let me go._  
 _I just want you to know there's so much inside,_ _and I want to let it go._

 _Because you're my hero._  
 _You came to rescue me._  
 _And now you've set me free._  
 _There's so much that I want to make you see._

 _You're my hero._  
 _Don't ever let me go._  
 _I just want you to know there's so much inside,_ _and I want to let it go._

Sally was still closing her eyes as the song was almost to the end of it's run-time, Sonic and his friends looking back at the times the blue blur saved Mobius. Sally's eyes were still closed even after the song had finished, only opening them when she smiled and spoke.

"Happy 25th birthday, Sonic the Hedgehog!".

She jumped from the stage and gave Sonic a hug, indicating that she could have never been alive if he wasn't around to save the day. Sally let go of Sonic while the others were cheering, Shadow and Silver coming over to him.

"We hope you have a wonderful birthday, pal". Silver proclaimed.

"We could have never been able to form a rivalry between fakers". Shadow proclaimed.

"Awww, shucks! You guys!".

"Yeah, don't sweat it!". The black hedgehog spoke.

"What other things have you planned to do?".

"Well, I was maybe thinking on grabbing a Chili Dog and travelling to Green Hill Zone to reflect on how the place has been developing since 1991".

"We'll be always thiking about you, Sonic!". Amy said.

"Thanks alot guys, I wouldn't be here if we weren't for you all".

"That's the special ingridient". Sticks responded.

"Welp. I'm going to Green Hill to reflect on the past. Anyone wanna come with me?!".

All 24 friends that had been on the journey opted to come along, with the blue hedgehog kindly inviting all of them. Sally Acorn and the rest of the mobians decided to clean up after the party, after greeting them away. Princess Elise and Chris Thorndyke were already travelling back to Soleanna and Station Square respectively. Everyone was grateful for Sonic, even some of Eggman's goons were showing light-hearted emotion toward him. But they weren't anywhere to be seen, nor was Eggman. The 24 friends were already at Green Hill Zone, where they stood ontop of a platform and looked out into the horizon.

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic. Sonic the Hedgehog enjoying his 25th birthday party, Sally singing for the blue blur, and the 24 mobian crew opting to reflect on the past at Green Hill Zone. What was your favourite part of the fanfic? Tell me in the review section. What was not so good about the fanfic? Again, tell me in the review section. I hoped you liked this 30 chapter Sonic fanfic that correlated to the 25th anniversary of the blue hedgehog. I will hope to see you next time. Please review.


End file.
